Dirty Little Secrets! Revised
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Hardcore, hot laguz/beorc slash for PoR and RD. Currently taking requests, so let me know if there is a pairing you would like to see. Note that the chapters with minors have been removed.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter One: Ike

Ike settled back in his chair, hands over his face. He couldn't let anyone see him like this; overwhelmed, helpless, in need. This war was just so hard, and he didn't know if he could manage this anymore. He needed his father there to help him. However, the flap of his tent slid open, and he looked up to see Ranulf walk in.

"Ike, I…sensed that something was wrong. Are you okay?" The laguz asked.

"Do all laguz sense when someone is hurt?" Ike asked, wiping away the tears roughly.

Ranulf shook his head, walking forward and kneeling in front of the young commander.

"I only do because I have been around you so much."

The laguz slowly reached up and cupped Ike's cheek.

"You know, if there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"It's just…this war is so hard. We're losing troops every day; people that have a family, a lover waiting for them at home, children wanting their parent back. I feel so responsible for them."

"It isn't your fault." Ranulf said, pulling Ike from the chair and into his arms.

Ike gripped Ranulf's shirt tightly, head buried in his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Ike. I'm here."

Ike pulled away for a moment and looked into the other man's eyes. He leaned forward, and Ranulf didn't refuse as he pressed his lips to the other man's. The kiss lasted for a while before Ike untied Ranulf's shirt and pushed it from his shoulders, Ranulf's hands working to pull off Ike's armor. He finally got the armor off and they parted for only a moment so that Ranulf could pull Ike's shirt off.

Their lips crashed together again and their hands worked to remove one another's pants, both of them finally getting the belts done and unzipping them. Ranulf lowered Ike backwards, kicking off his own pants. The laguz pulled away from the beorc's lips and slowly lowered himself down, lips sucking on a nipple while fingers worked to pull off the commander's pants.

Ike got on his elbows and watched as Ranulf lowered himself in between his legs, fingers running through the thick pubic hairs around the base of the other man's manhood. Ike watched as Ranulf got up and sat down on his chest, the beorc lowering himself back down to the floor. The older man's shaft was right in front of his face, and the commander leaned up, taking the head into his mouth.

Ranulf gasped, watching Ike suckle on the head and then slowly lower himself to the shaft, teeth grinding over the flesh and causing the laguz to groan. Ranulf slowly wound his fingers through Ike's hair, causing the lord to take the entire manhood into his mouth, face burying in the pubic locks.

The laguz groaned loudly, and then pulled away. He stood up and Ike watched him curiously as Ranulf sat down and motioned for the beorc to come toward him. Ike came over to him and Ranulf pulled the younger man down, sliding the beorc's legs over his, the laguz's shaft at his entrance.

Slowly, Ranulf lowered the other man onto him, the laguz's manhood penetrating the human slowly. Ike gripped Ranulf's shoulders tightly, burying his face in his shoulder and biting down hard. Ranulf slowly pulled out before gently thrusting back in, this time making it not as bad. Ike tried to relax, no longer biting on the other man's shoulder.

Ranulf slowly pulled out and thrust in again, but this time kept going. He slid in to the hilt, tilting his head back at the tight heat that surrounded his most sensitive body part. Ike slowly wrapped his arms around Ranulf's neck, the laguz slowly moving around inside the younger man, searching for his prostate. Then, he hit it.

Ike arched his back and moaned, Ranulf slowly pulling out and thrusting in again. Both men groaned, Ranulf gripping Ike's hips tightly, lifting him up and down. Ike locked his legs tightly around Ranulf's back, laying his head on the cat's muscular chest as the pleasure rushed over him.

Ranulf picked up the tempo of his thrusts, fueled by hearing his name moaned from Ike's lips. The commander suddenly shoved himself down on Ranulf's manhood just as Ranulf thrust up, and both men groaned loudly, neither expecting the immense pleasure that came from it. Ranulf let go of Ike's hips and leaned back on his hands, thrusting up into the commander. Ike leaned back as well, shoving down when the laguz thrust up.

The two men began to develop a thin sheen of sweat on their toned chests, leg hair sticking to the other's legs as their movements grew to immense intensity, both wanting completion. Ike groaned loudly as he felt himself growing close, his prostate constricting. This was followed by his entire hole tightening around Ranulf's manhood, semen spraying out of his manhood and covering both men's chests.

Ike watched through half lidded eyes as Ranulf shared his orgasm, climaxing and filling the beorc with his warm sticky seed. Both men collapsed, panting. Ranulf pulled out and held Ike against his chest.

"D-Do you…feel better?" He asked through gasps of air.

Ike nodded.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Two: Gatrie

Gatrie was walking down a long corridor of the Gallian castle when he heard soft grunts emitting from a room as he passed. He opened the door slightly and saw Giffca lying on the single bed in the room, shirt raised to his collar, pants unzipped and open. One hand pinched a nipple firmly while the other pumped his shaft in quick, rhythmic thrusts. The laguz turned, however, and saw the knight, quickly pulling up his pants.

"I'm sorry, I'm just gonna…go." Gatrie said, taking a step back.

"No, wait!" Giffca said urgently, stretching out his arm toward the beorc.

Gatrie stopped.

"I…need relief. Please, will you just…?" Giffca pleaded.

This wasn't like the other man at all. The lion was usually quite fierce and stoic, but had been reduced to a horny, sweaty mess. Gatrie sighed, turning at closing the door all the way, locking it.

"Fine." He said, turning back to the lion.

Giffca nodded in gratitude, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off, doing the same with his shirt. Gatrie unbuckled his armor, pulling it off and setting it on the floor. Giffca watched the beorc as he pulled off his shirt to reveal a very built chest, the knight removing his pants and boxers next.

Gatrie crossed the room and got on the bed, Giffca sitting up and slowly feeling his body. The beorc stood on his knees motionlessly as the lion gently bent him over on his hands and knees. However, the knight gasped as Giffca got down on his belly behind him and slowly lapped at his hole. The knight gripped the sheets tightly, never having been the submissive one in sex before.

Giffca finished and sat down behind the other man, sliding a finger into the wet hole. Gatrie groaned as the finger probed him and drug over his prostate. The knight slowly rocked with the single finger, Giffca obviously not minding the pleasured noises. However, it was over too soon for knight as the lion pulled out his finger and turned Gatrie onto his side, laying down behind him.

Giffca gripped the beorc's hairy leg up tightly and, with their muscular bodies pressed together firmly, slid into the younger man. Gatrie gasped and gripped the lion's hair tightly, Giffca grunting as the knight tightened around his shaft.

"Relax; you'll enjoy this more if you do." He said.

Gatrie nodded, taking a deep breath and allowing his hole to loosen. Giffca slowly slid out and back in, glad that he had prepared the beorc before this. Gatrie gasped as the lion thrust quickly against his prostate, fingers digging even deeper into the lion's silky locks.

Giffca let out a soft groan as Gatrie shoved his hips back when he was pulling out, the laguz's manhood striking his prostate again. Gatrie arched forward slightly.

"D-Don't pull out s-so far." He ordered, and Giffca nodded.

The lion slowly slid just slightly out before thrusting back in brutally, gaining a groan from Gatrie that matched his own grunt. Laguz and beorc were one as Giffca's thrusts picked up their pace, Gatrie's hips rocking with him. Their broad frames began to perspire as their lovemaking reached new peaks, the sound of skin hitting skin and gasps of the lion's name escaping the knight's lips fueling both of them.

Suddenly, as Gatrie found himself growing close to his climax, Giffca slid an arm under him and flattened his large hand on the middle of the knight's chest, holding their bodies completely parallel. The lion changed the tempo of his thrusts to deep and strong slow ones, wanting their orgasm to be drawn out as long as possible.

The knight was impatient, but he knew that the longer they drew it out, the more powerful and pleasurable it would be. So he allowed Giffca to slam into his prostate with a driven force, groaning out the lion's name loudly. The laguz gripped the beorc's leg so tightly that his hand shook with force, restraining himself from speeding up.

Gatrie felt himself so close to the edge now as sweat dripped from both his brow and body, the cold, wet sheets warmed from the two men's hot bodies. The knight wanted release so badly, and then he felt the lion slam into his prostate one last mighty time, and he collided with his orgasm like a boulder.

The knight's climax shook his very being, his lips crying out Giffca's name so loud that it hurt his throat. Giffca grunted as the knight's walls tightened around his shaft, and then, upon thrusting in one last time, roared with Gatrie's scream, their deep voices combining as semen splattered the sheets as well as the knight's inner walls.

Gatrie felled back against the lion, panting as the last traces of semen dribbled out of his manhood. Giffca pulled out but held the knight against his chest, turning over so that he was lying on his back. The lion put an hand behind his head and Gatrie looked up at him.

"If it's okay with you, could I stay in here for…a little while?" Gatrie asked.

Giffca nodded, smiling.

"Beorc do not recover from their orgasm as quickly as laguz do; you may stay with me here as long as you wish." He said, returning to his powerful, calm self.

Gatrie nodded, still a little intimidated by the lion.

"Thanks."

They laid there for a while before Giffca spoke again.

"My hair may never grow again after this."

Gatrie just blushed, and Giffca pulled him more firmly against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Three: Stephan Revised

The katana sliced the air with ease, the man holding it more like wind then the air was, whirling in quick movements before halting abruptly, sheathing his sword. He stood in the flower garden of the palace of Gallia, waiting for a friend. It was rare that he was ever outside of his home in the desert, but here he was. Of course, this was a very dear friend.

He turned when he heard footsteps on the grass. Mordecai towered over him, smiling down at the swordmaster happily.

"It is quite good to see you, Stephan." He said.

Stephan smiled.

"As it is to see you, my friend."

Mordecai turned, bidding Stephan to follow.

"I will take you to my quarters; we can talk more there."

They arrived at Mordecai's room, Stephan sitting on a couch as Mordecai prepared tea and brought it to the beorc, sitting in a near the couch.

"This is quite a nice room, Mordecai." Stephan said, looking around the room and sipping at the tea.

"Thank you. King Caineghis was pleased with how well I aided Commander Ike against Ashnard, and so he rewarded me with this as my home."

Stephan nodded. A short silence stretched, but it was not an uncomfortable one. Both men sat drinking their tea (Mordecai gulping his down), and then Stephan set his cup down.

"It is so nice to see you, Mordecai." He said.

The laguz blushed slightly at the gaze Stephan gave him; a look that was only for the tiger. Stephan stood and walked over to Mordecai; even standing in front of him, the swordmaster was still shorter. However, the beorc laid a hand gently on the laguz's cheek, fingers running over the whitish blue hair.

"I've missed you." Stephan whispered, and leaned down, pressing his lips to Mordecai's.

The tiger pulled the human against him, their lips pressed firmly against one another's as the normally stoic men began to cling to one another in passion. Stephan pulled Mordecai's shirt over his head quickly, their lips parting for only a moment before crashing together again.

Mordecai's large hands worked at Stephan's belt, but when he had little success the swordmaster did it for him. Their lips parted and they pressed their foreheads together, both panting as Stephan pulled off his robe, leaving him in his pants. Mordecai's large hands gently ran over Stephan's tan chest, callused fingers running along the scars that covered it.

Stephan paused to watch Mordecai's hands, the tiger's eyes focused completely on the red lines.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Mordecai, we just came out of a war; I'm bound to have wounds." Stephan said.

Mordecai shook his head.

"Rhys and Mist healed all scars during that war. Mist told me one day that the only wounds a staff cannot heal are ones that were made too long ago."

Stephan sighed, and Mordecai looked up at him.

"You know what I am, Mordecai. When I was a teenager, I was kidnapped by some men. They…did this to me."

Mordecai growled low in his chest, but Stephan pressed his lips against the tiger's once again. This time it was gentle; passionate. They parted, and Stephan pulled off his belt, setting his hands on Mordecai's broad shoulders.

"I will make it better, Stephan." Mordecai said, standing and carrying the man bridal style over to his bed.

The tiger laid him there, Stephan pulling off his pants and underwear as Mordecai stood and slid his off. Stephan watched as Mordecai got on the bed, laying up on his elbows and knees over the swordmaster.

"Do you…want this?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm more worried about you. I have learned through my travels that for a laguz to mate with a branded is…an abomination. It would mark you forever if we do this." Stephan said.

Mordecai leaned down, pressing his lips once more against Stephan's. They parted again and Mordecai gently caressed Stephan's cheek.

"I love you, Stephan. I care not what the laguz believe. In their eyes, it is wrong to be like this with someone of your own gender. I don't need anyone else; only you."

Stephan smiled.

"Alright; let's…"

Mordecai nodded, smiling gently down at the other man. Stephan watched as the tiger grabbed one of his legs and hooked it over his hip, doing the same with the other. However, just as Mordecai prepared to penetrate the smaller man, Stephan sat up.

"W-Wait. I've heard that...before two men have sex, the submissive one has to be prepared."

Mordecai shook his head.

"I will…go very slow."

Stephan nodded, and gripped the sheets tightly. Mordecai gave him a warm smile, and then thrust in. Stephan cried out in pain, arching his back off the bed, chest pressing up against Mordecai's.

"S-Stephan…are you okay?" The tiger asked, horrified.

Stephan nodded.

"Y-Yeah, just keep going. It'll get better."

Mordecai nodded, and slowly pulled out before thrusting in again. Stephan gasped, and Mordecai tilted his head back slightly in pleasure. The tiger pulled out again and then buried himself completely in the smaller man. He felt his manhood hit something solid, and Stephan cried out, arching his back completely off the bed and gripping the white sheets tightly.

"Stephan, should we…stop?" Mordecai asked.

Stephan shook his head.

"N-No. That felt…a-amazing." He whispered, falling back on the bed.

Mordecai smiled and slowly pulled out before burying himself in the man again. Stephan moaned and the tiger groaned, slowly pulling out and thrusting in again, not halting as he repeated it. The laguz began to thrust in and out of the human rhythmically, making sure to strike that solid thing inside the other man that made him moan.

Stephan slowly reached up and pushed his arms in between Mordecai's arms and his sides, weaving them around and gripping the tiger's shoulders from behind. This pulled the swordmaster all the way off of the bed, Mordecai balancing on his toes and elbows.

Stephan gasped out Mordecai's name suddenly, thus fueling the larger man to move at even quicker speeds, thrusts losing their rhythm and becoming erratic. Stephan buried his head in Mordecai's shoulder, the broad-shouldered tiger groaning softly as the tight heat around his most sensitive body part constricted.

"I-I should have prepared you." Mordecai gasped.

Stephan gripped Mordecai's hair tightly from behind as the pressure against his prostate suddenly intensified.

"N-No…I'm fine." He managed to get out.

The two men began to sweat, Stephan's leg hair clinging to Mordecai's hips and legs, the tiger's facial hair sticking to Stephan's cheek. The human's manhood rubbed continuously against both of their stomachs, and he thought he was going to explode. Mordecai pulled one hand from the bed to hold Stephan firmly against him, shaking slightly from holding his upper half up by one elbow.

The swordmaster moaned out the tiger's name as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed off the four walls. Stephan knew that he was moments from completion, and he sensed that Mordecai was as well.

"M-Mordecai, it isn't too late. I-If you pull out now, t-the smell m-might be co-coverable." Stephan gasped.

Mordecai shook his head fiercely.

"No! I want you; you are my Stephan, and no one can say any different!"

Stephan couldn't help but chuckle a little at how weird that sounded. He had been alone all of his life, and now he was a sweaty, naked mess having sex with a laguz whose name he was moaning out loudly; it was a bit ironic.

However, all of his thoughts were pushed out of his mind as he felt a great pressure slowly building up in his groin. It was almost unbearable, but he made himself bear it. He gripped Mordecai's hair and shoulder tightly, pushing himself down onto the shaft forcefully.

It happened in an instant. One moment he was clinging to the edge, the next he was falling through sweet pleasure. He cried out the tiger's name, feeling his walls clamp down on the larger man's shaft. Mordecai roared out the swordmaster's name and he filled Stephan with his seed, pumping out the thick fluid continuously. Mordecai collapsed, turning quickly so that he didn't fall on top of the smaller man.

The tiger pulled out of Stephan, who laid on the other man's broad chest awkwardly. There was a long silence, and then Mordecai spoke.

"W-What's wrong? Did you…not enjoy it?"

Stephan shook his head.

"No, it was…amazing. I just…never thought that I would ever be intimate with anyone in my life. I mean, because of what I am I just…I was fine with not being able to love anyone, but then there was the war, and then you and…I can't lose you, Mordecai. I can't lose you because you are all that is keeping me stable. Don't let me go."

There was silence, and then the swordmaster felt those callused fingers slowly entwine with his smaller ones.

"I will never leave you." Mordecai whispered, using his other arm to pull Stephan even closer to him.

Stephan smiled. He was still branded; he would always be branded. But Mordecai made it bearable. Mordecai made it easier. As long as he had Mordecai, this life that he was given wouldn't be a wasted one.


	4. Chapter 4

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Four: Largo

Largo stood at the edge of the woods, his eyes looking past them. His mind was working quickly, thinking about his best friend, Maurim. He thought about his relationship with the laguz, how he had grown to develop something more than friendship for him. He was almost sure that the laguz wouldn't return his feelings; why would he?

But then, as if on cue, Maurim appeared from the woods, shirt wrapped around his hips. His chest gleamed with sweat, and what looked to be a necklace rested in his closed hand.

"Hey, Largo." Maurim said with a smile.

"Hi, Maurim." Largo said, returning the smile with what he hoped was a grin.

Maurim, however, being the best friend he was, didn't fall for it.

"Largo, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Largo said, trying to act casual.

Maurim's eyebrows furrowed as he studied the man's face.

"No, something is wrong. Tell me what's bothering you."

Largo shook his head.

"I told you, I'm fine. Did you get the necklace?" He asked.

Maurim nodded. He had gone into the woods to retrieve Tormod's most precious possession that had been stolen by a hawk laguz; a necklace with his parents names engraved in it.

"Yeah, but don't change the subject. Something is bothering you; why won't you tell me?" Maurim asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's...not a big deal." He lied, looking down.

Maurim placed his hands on Largo's shoulders, and Largo looked up. The laguz was inches from him, staring into his eyes with worry.

"Largo, I'm your best friend. What the hell could be so bad that you won't..."

Largo stretched forward, lips pressing against Maurim's, cutting the laguz off. Maurim's hands dropped from the human's shoulders down to his back, pulling him against his body. Largo wound his fingers into Maurim's hair, deepening the kiss and opening his mouth.

The laguz explored the man's mouth with urgency until they were forced to pull apart, both gasping for air. Largo looked into Maurim's eyes with guilt, but the other man reached out, hand stroking his best friend's cheek gently.

"So, is that what you weren't going to tell me?" Maurim asked.

"I wasn't going to tell you that I love you." Largo whispered, and suddenly Maurim pulled the human against his chest.

"I love you too, Largo." Maurim whispered in his ear, and it sent shivers down Largo's back.

They stood there like that for a second, and then Maurim slowly let his hands drift further down Largo's back, down to his hips. Largo let him, loving the feel of the callused hands gently touching him. Then, Maurim slipped his hand around to Largo's front, fingers working at the man's belt.

Largo pulled back a little to look into Maurim's eyes, who looked back at him, undoing the belt. Their eyes locked together still as Maurim pushed the pants down and Largo kicked them off, who unbuckled Maurim's pants quickly, the laguz removing off Largo's chest plate. The human pulled off the laguz's shirt, leaving them both naked.

Maurim slowly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Largo, kissing him passionately. Largo wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, who pulled away from the kiss to suck on the human's neck. The man grinded against his best friend, their shafts rubbing together. The two men groaned, and Maurim pulled away to look into Largo's eyes, who nodded in unsaid agreement to what was about to take place.

Maurim turned Largo around, who gripped the tree in front of him tightly, preparing himself. Maurim's hands gripped the human's hips tightly, and then the laguz slowly pushed his hips forward, shaft slowly sliding into the other man.

Largo gripped the tree tightly, eyes shut tight, as the man he loved slowly pushed deeper and deeper into his hole, until he finally felt his prostate hit.

"Maurim!" He cried at the sudden pleasure that rushed through him.

The laguz gripped his hips tightly, his own hips steadily pushing his shaft in and out of the human's hole. Largo felt bark digging into his palms, but he didn't notice as the overwhelming pleasure swept through him.

Maurim breathed through his nose noisily, and Largo gasped as the laguz reached around and began pumping his shaft in time with the rhythmic thrusts.

"Unn." Largo moaned, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to develop on his forehead.

Maurim ran one hand up and down Largo's back before returning it to the human's hip. Largo felt himself getting close, and Maurim suddenly bent over, chest pressed against the human's back. Largo moaned Maurim's name as the other man kissed his cheek, the human turning to press his lips against his best friend's wondering mouth.

"I love you." Maurim said against Largo's moaning mouth.

"I love you too, Maurim, unn." Largo moaned as Maurim thrust harshly against his prostate.

They parted, and Largo wound his fingers into the laguz's hair (at least the hair that was showing). Maurim returned to his original position, Largo moving with him. The laguz continued his smooth, rhythmic movements, never faltering his pace.

"Ughh, Maurim." Largo moaned, and the man rammed in, earning a loud gasp from the other man.

The laguz and human now moved as though they were one, and Maurim kissed Largo's neck gently. The human couldn't take much more, and, sensing his companion's thoughts, Maurim fondled Largo's balls, making him come even closer. Largo felt himself on the edge, and then Maurim joined him, both at exactly the same destination.

In one instant, they dived into their climax together.

"Maurim!" Largo cried, gripping the laguz's hair tightly as his member pumped out its semen.

"L-Largo!" Maurim cried, biting into the man's shoulder as the walls of Largo's hole tightened around his erection just as he filled the man he loved to the point where semen was dribbling down his legs.

Largo turned and their lips met, Maurim pulling out. When they parted, the two laid down on the soft grass, Maurim shapeshifting into his tiger form and curling up on Largo's chest. Largo pet the beast's soft fur silently, and they fell asleep like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Six: Rhys

Rhys looked into flurries of snow, robe pulled tightly to his body. He sat under a small lean-to, the snow hitting just the edges of the cement that had been paved onto the ground where he sat. He loved looking at the snow up close; looking out from his room just wasn't good enough for him. He was in a small, secluded area where no one could see him or even hear him, and that was the way he liked it; seclusion.

However, he heard a light padding of snow, and turned to see Nasir, the great dragon laguz, walking over to him, a blanket under his arm. Rhys smiled warmly at the man, like he did everyone he saw, and the laguz smiled back.

"I saw you come out here, and I thought that you might want a little bit more warmth than simply your robes." Nasir explained, and Rhys smiled even more warmly at him.

"You may join me, if you wish. I normally don't like company, but the company of someone such as you is company that I enjoy. You know; the quiet." Rhys explained.

The laguz got under the lean-to and sat down beside the priest, and the two looked out at the snow in silence. After a while, however, Rhys felt a warmth over his shoulders, and saw the frilled edges of a brown cotton blanket at his sides. He pulled the blanket close, and, with a blush, looked over at Nasir.

The man smiled down warmly at him, and Rhys realized that the warmth of the man's hand was still on his shoulder. He blushed even deeper and, looking down, shyly scooted over closer to the laguz. Nasir's arm wrapped all the way around him to his other shoulder, holding him close, and Rhys wondered what had come over him. It was hardly proper for a man like him to be so close to another man, much less a laguz. However, he wasn't really thinking as clearly as he should, and therefore he rested his head slowly on the other man's shoulder.

A silence stretched on, and then Rhys felt Nasir's arm stiffen, and he realized that he was shivering quite powerfully.

"It might be better if I go in." Rhys said through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to. I can keep you warm." Nasir said, and Rhys looked up at him in curiosity.

"Ho..." But he was cut off as the laguz's lips pressed to his.

It dawned on him what was about to occur in he didn't pull away, but he wanted this badly, and he knew it. The priest turned so that he was closer to the other man, who pulled his legs onto his lap, gripping the man's head with his other hand. Rhys wound his arms around the man's neck, and Nasir began to quickly undo the priest's robes, fingers working as intricately as his lips.

The man's robe finally came open, and Rhys gasped at the cold that bit his skin, but the laguz's hands were abnormally warm, so he moaned at the heated touch against his bare, toned chest. The dragon pushed the robe open all the way down, leaving Rhys with only his underwear truly covering him. The dragon lifted Rhys's legs up, causing the man to fall back with both of them falling, and the laguz pulled the underwear all the way down to the human's ankles, the priest kicking them off.

Nasir quickly began working at his own clothing, and soon their bare chests pressed together, both their robes loosely hanging on their backs. Rhys worked with the band around Nasir's hair, finally getting it off so that the laguz's hair fell like a curtain down both sides of his face. Nasir grinded against the shorter man, their erections rubbing against one another's, causing both of them to groan. Nasir dropped his hand down and gripped both their manhoods with his hand, fingers twining in Rhys's brushing of red pubic hairs.

He moved his hand quickly over into the snow, which instantly melted into warm water that slicked his hand, before he returned his hand to their cocks. He moved his slick hand along them, causing friction between their erections as well as with his hand. Rhys moaned, lifting himself onto his elbows, groaning loudly, his robe falling off his shoulders to rest around his elbows. Nasir groaned as well, pulling the man's white body against his tan one, hand gripping Rhys's back tightly.

They moved with each other, and soon Rhys felt himself on the edge, coming close to what would be his first orgasm ever. He reached down, fingers gripping the large patch of white pubic hairs around the base of Nasir's shaft, the laguz groaning as he did so.

However, Nasir abruptly stopped, leaving them both panting. However, the laguz reached a hand into the snow, causing warm water to pool in his hand. He rubbed it along his shaft. Rhys watched patiently, and then Nasir pulled Rhys closer to him, flipping him onto his side and pulling the man even closer to him so that they rested against one another.

The laguz then lifted the man's leg up, fingers briefly running over the thin layer of red hairs that grew from the man's legs. He kissed the human lightly on the cheek, then slowly pushed into the man's tight hole.

"Aghh!" Rhys cried, reaching back to entwine his fingers in the laguz's white hair.

Nasir continued, however, despite the cries of the human, knowing that it would get better soon. Finally, the priest cried out in pleasure, arching his bare back against the laguz's chest as his prostate was hit, not remembering when his robe had disappeared. The human began to move with the laguz, their bodies pressed firmly together. Rhys felt sweat beginning to collect on his chest, but it quickly froze from the cold. Nasir's hand reached around to cup Rhys's nipple, causing the man to arch even further against the other man.

Rhys thought briefly that if this was what male sex felt like, then he never wanted to change. His hair began to stick to his forehead, and he felt Nasir's sweaty body slickly slapping against his, the laguz's wet hair sticking to his neck.

"Nasir..." Rhys moaned, feeling a light blush spread over his white cheeks as he came closer and closer to release.

"R-Rhys..." Nasir groaned, fingers pinching the man's nipple as his tongue lapped at the man's neck.

The two moved easily in sync, tan and white skin almost mixing together as they both came closer and closer to their climax. Then, it came. Rhys screamed as the intense rush of ecstasy washed over him for the first time, and Nasir pinched his nipple slightly harder as he filled the priest's tightening walls with his sticky semen. The two were left panting, and Nasir pulled out of the man, lying down beside him and pulling the blanket over their sweaty bodies, arms wrapping protectively around Rhys as they laid there together. The world could wait; this was their secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Nine: Volke

Volke swooped easily through the camp, eyes always searching and watching for anyone and anything. He had been called to meet Tibarn, the great hawk king. His built, though lithe, form lightly darted up the mountain side to where a large tent had been set up. Volke swept through the tent flaps, appearing in the room.

Tibarn sat in a large cushioned chair, the aura surrounding him being one of great command. Volke stepped forward toward the hawk, his eyes silently searching the room for any traps. Tibarn nodded slightly in the assassin's direction.

"Thank for coming to meet me, Volke." The king said.

Volke nodded.

"What is it that you need from me, your highness?" He asked, easing up once he realized there were no hidden traps.

"I need you to take on a brief mission."

"What is it?" Volke asked, mind rushing through the many possibilities.

"I need you to help me get something out of a stream to the north of here, high on the mountains. I can't get it because I have a…phobia against going underwater."

Volke nodded.

"How much will I be paid?" He asked.

"One-thousand." Tibarn said.

Volke nodded.

"That is fine, considering the length of the mission."

"I will fly you up there. From there on, I will need your help."

The two men reached the summit of the mountain, entering a small alcove that opened into a large circular closed room with flat rock around a small pool in the middle.

"What is it that you are looking for?" Volke asked.

"My band that allows me to stay in my hawk form during battle. It should be down there." Tibarn said.

Volke nodded, stripping out of his clothing. This revealed a toned chest and strong legs and arms, the muscles lightly pressing against the skin. The assassin dived into the water, the cold liquid washing over him. He spotted the band almost instantly, reaching for it and pulling it out of the ground.

Volke resurfaced with the band in his hand. However, Tibarn was no where to be found. He looked around, searching for the hawk. And then, he heard a gasping sound. He turned to see a wet and naked Tibarn trashing in the water. The assassin lurched into the water, swimming across the pool and grabbing the large laguz's arm and towing him along to the shore.

Tibarn gasped for air as he laid on the rock surface, Volke laying beside him and panting as well.

"T-Thanks." Tibarn said.

"What the hell were you doing!" Volke snapped.

"I was seeing if I could handle going into the water. I guess I can't." Tibarn said.

Volke turned to look at him, but instead of ending up beside the king, his body pressed against the larger man's. The assassin looked up at the hawk, and their eyes locked together. Their wet, muscular bodies were pressed together, and Tibarn silently pulled Volke up onto his chest, the beorc's legs sliding over the sides.

The large hawk ran his hands over the smaller man's body; over the hard nipples, the firm abs, and then through the thick pubic hairs. Volke gasped as Tibarn touched his shaft, which slowly grew erect. Tibarn smiled and lifted Volke up, moving him over so that he was positioned above his shaft.

Volke placed his hands over Tibarn's nipples, and the laguz slowly lowered the human onto his manhood. Volke's nails dug into Tibarn's chest, and Tibarn groaned as his member was absorbed by the man's tight, warm hole. Volke slowly pressed himself down further and further, gritting his teeth and pushing through the pain toward the pleasure that he knew was near.

Then, as Tibarn shifted slightly, Volke felt his prostate glided over, and he gasped, pressing down hard so that Tibarn's shaft hit it. The assassin arched his back and groaned, Tibarn gripping his hips tightly to steady him. Volke began to move up and down on the king's manhood, water droplets falling off his chest to fall onto Tibarn's.

The two men groaned as their movements sped up, Tibarn sitting up and gripping the stone with one hand, the other holding Volke's back. Volke wrapped his arms around the hawk's neck, the larger man's nose nuzzling the soft brown hair under one of the human's arms. Tibarn thrust up as Volke thrust down, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the domed area.

Volke pushed Tibarn back down, and the hawk put his arms behind his head, Volke's fingers running through the thick, light brown hairs under the king's arms. Sweat soon merged with water as Volke rode Tibarn, his hips moving erratically as he tried to keep the pleasure flowing through his body. Finally, the assassin felt himself climbing to utter bliss, his body on the edge.

Tibarn sensed this and began to slam his hips up against Volke's prostate, the human bucking against the laguz as he was edged nearer and nearer to the edge. And then he fell into blissful and erotic oblivion. Tibarn groaned as semen fell onto his chest, his own manhood pumping out semen as he made it to his peak beside Volke.

The assassin collapsed on the king's chest, the band that he had obtained from underground around his wrist. This was his favorite mission ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Dirty Little Secrets

Chapter Ten: Reyson

Reyson looked out across the grand Serenes Forest, the once-desolate forest glimmering with life. He stood on the platform from which he had revived this fallen forest with his sister. He smiled lightly at the light that had returned.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the woods, and looked there to see the mercenary Ike emerge. He smiled at the beorc that he had become friends with.

"Reyson, I was worried about you. What are you doing out here by yourself?" Ike asked.

"I was simply admiring the landscape, Ike. I…was simply thinking about how beautiful this place was." Reyson said.

Ike walked up the stairs to the raised platform, watching the heron's eyes glide over the forest over and over again.

"This forest is very nice, Reyson. It is all thanks to you that it has returned to this state." Ike said.

"No, it is not only me. You aided in the forest's restoration, Ike. You saved me and taught me that not all beorcs are bad. I thank you for everything that you have done for me." Reyson said.

"It was nothing. I was simply doing what was right." Ike replied.

A long silence stretched on, and then Reyson spoke.

"Did you know that herons often mate with the same sex? It is common practice." He said.

"No, I…didn't know that." Ike said with a slight blush.

"In fact, many females go their whole lives without a husband. Males often mate with other males. And, while there is a very small chance that a male heron can get pregnant, most of the time they don't. That is why there were few herons in the first place."

Ike was growing uncomfortable.

"Should we…return to camp?" The lord asked.

However, the prince continued.

"Herons often think of lovemaking as a way of repaying debt. Did you know that?"

Ike shook his head, and Reyson turned to him. The heron moved forward abruptly, and wound his fingers through Ike's thick blue hair.

"I love you, Ike." Reyson whispered, his nose pressing against the other male's.

"I…love you too, Reyson." Ike whispered, hands trailing down to rest on the heron's slim hips.

Their lips brushed lightly against one another's, and then Ike moved forward, their lips mashing against the other males. Ike gasped as Reyson's lips trailed down to his neck, sucking the sensitive flesh. The heron unbuckled Ike's breastplate, letting it fall to the ground and down the steps. Reyson then unbuckled Ike's belt and pulled his shirt from the belt, throwing it, along with the cape, to the ground. This left Ike shirtless, and Reyson leaned down, sucking on one of the boy's nipples lightly.

The prince continued to undo Ike's clothing, the lord's hands resting lightly on the heron's shoulders. Ike then felt his boots slide off his feet and his pants slide down, leaving him naked except for his gloves. Reyson pulled those off as well, leaving the lord bare of all clothing except for his head-cloth, which the prince left on.

Ike realized all of his clothing had ended up outside of the platform, and then he felt a light breeze flowing over him, tickling his flesh.

"Reyson, what's going on?" Ike asked.

"It is ceremonial for a male heron to take his first lover on this pedestal. The winds of the laguz are with us right now, calling all male laguz to this spot."

"Wait, so there will be other laguz watching when we…" Ike trailed off, his already-fast beating heart speeding up.

"Yes, but lovemaking isn't thought of the same way to laguz as it is to beorc. It is something that is to be proud of." Reyson said.

Ike nodded, taking a deep breath as Reyson slowly pushed him onto the cold pedestal. The boy watched as Reyson slowly slid out of his robes in a single movement, revealing a white, toned body with a chiseled chest. The heron threw his clothing off of the platform, pulling off his boots and doing the same with them.

This left both of the men in nothing but their headbands, Ike lying sitting on the cold platform as the winds picked up. Suddenly, Tibarn landed at the base of the platform, smiling and crossing his arms as he looked up at the two. Ulki and Janaff landed beside their king, both looking up at the two in silence.

Ike felt as though he was on display, but Reyson quickly grabbed their manhoods in his hand, the erections rubbing against on another's. Ike gripped the pedestal and gasped, feeling the wind pick up. Then, his body began to heat up, pleasure building in him. Without even doing anything, he climaxed lightly, semen flowing from his manhood. He looked up at Reyson, whose shaft was also producing semen, and the heron smiled at him.

"That was the winds pulling out some of your semen for lubrication. It is a very weak feeling compared to the pleasure you will feel in a moment." Reyson explained, rubbing the semen all over his shaft, into the blond pubic curls.

Reyson motioned for Ike to lay back, and the boy obeyed. The heron pulled the human's legs onto his shoulders, and Ike realized that there were now at least fifty laguz surrounding the platform, all male and looking up at the two. He recognized Maurim and Mordecai, as well as Giffca and Naesala. He took a deep breath and looked up at Reyson, who smiled down at him.

The heron slowly slid forward, his shaft pushing through the tight ring muscles of Ike's hole, penetrating the beorc. The winds swept over them and Ike groaned, gripping the pedestal tightly; the male laguz gasped at the affair, whispering to one another.

Reyson tilted his head back slightly as he thrust further and further into the boy, the winds growing fiercer and fiercer the further he went. And then, he hit the human's prostate. The winds roared and whirled, Ike arching and crying out the heron's name.

The laguz clapped softly at the strike, Ike's legs digging into Reyson's shoulders as the heron began to thrust in and out of the lord. Reyson felt the winds push a gust of erotic pleasure through both of them, and Ike gasped in response. The heron gripped the sides of the pedestal, back bending forward as he did so.

Ike felt the winds growing stronger and stronger as he grew closer and closer the imminent completion. Reyson leaned down and Ike leaned up, the lord's arm winding around the heron's neck as he felt his climax suddenly halted. He gripped the pedestal with his free hand, holding himself against the heron. He felt his prostate hit over and over again, and yet he couldn't climax.

"R-Reyson, I can't finish." Ike gasped into the heron's ear.

"Oh, you will, Ike. Trust me, you will." Reyson whispered in return, speeding up his thrusts.

The winds of the forest sped up to the speed of a hurricane as the two made love, Reyson's long blond hair flying about as he tried to complete a begging Ike, craving release himself. Then, he felt Ike groan loudly, arching his back before slumping back down, and he knew that the boy had come as close to his orgasm as possible without actually having one.

Reyson gripped the boy's back with one hand, the other gripping the pedestal. The winds grew even fiercer, and Reyson knew what he had to do. He had to move into the winds. He had to become like the wind, and allow it to take both of them. His wings spread wide, and his hands flew into the air. Ike fell back onto the pedestal and gripped it tightly as the winds pressed down on them intensely; it was the final step.

Then, Reyson felt it. The two men screamed and the winds whipped around them as they shared their climax, semen splattering all over their chests as Ike was drained of all his energy. Reyson collapsed on top of Ike as the winds lightly blew over their bodies amid the roaring of clapping from the crowd.

Reyson felt Ike grip him tightly, legs weaving through his, hands gripping his back. The boy had been through a storm of pleasure like no human could ever experience; he was sure to be exhausted. Laguz came up to the pedestal to congratulate the heron, and Reyson held Ike against him. It was a ceremony like no other.


	8. Chapter 8

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eleven: Bastian

Bastian sighed as he watched the leaves flying through the sky. He sat under a massive oak tree on this bright fall day, the heavy winds blowing the fallen leaves around. The tree was located in a secluded area to the far north of camp, large rows of wheat surrounding it. The sage sat in a sleeveless white shirt and black pants, his cloak and robes shed and sitting beside him, a thick book in his lap.

However, as he turned the page of the book to begin reading once again, a laguz landed in front of him. He looked up to see Ulki, a hawk laguz from the war, standing in front of him in only a pair of thick gray pants, his muscular white chest gleaming with a light sheen of sweat.

"Why, Ulki, it is nice to see you on this fall day!" Bastian said with a smile.

Ulki nodded.

"I came here to see if there were any other laguz. However, I found you. I must leave." The hawk said nervously, getting ready to take off.

"Whoa, Ulki, what it the hurry? Do you not prefer my company?" Bastian asked, standing and walking over to the laguz.

"No, I do, just…I HAVE to go." Ulki said hurriedly, but the sage grabbed the hawk's arm.

"No. You must tell me what is wrong with you." Bastian said.

"Bastian, if you do not let me go I won't be able to control myself." Ulki said.

"Ulki, just tell me what troubles you!" Bastian said, but the laguz was shaking.

"Ulki?" Bastian asked.

Suddenly, Ulki spun and tackled the sage. Bastian didn't even have time to think as Ulki tackled him and tore off his shirt. His pants followed, leaving him naked. The sage watched, unable to move, as Ulki pulled off his own pants hurriedly, leaving their naked bodies pressed together.

"Ulki, what are you doing?" Bastian asked.

"I need relief. Every year, a laguz must have sex if they haven't for a year, so today is the day for me. It has become uncontrollable; I'm sorry."

Bastian sighed.

"Ulki, I will relieve you if I need to. All you had to do is ask. I am quite attracted to you."

Ulki looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" He asked.

Bastian nodded, and slowly sank down, rolling the two over so that he was on top. He moved so that he was in between the hawk's legs, his face at the man's erect shaft. The sage, putting his hands on the laguz's hips, took the manhood in his mouth, sucking the head and then moving down so that his nose was buried in the thick brown curls.

Ulki gasped, gripping Bastian's blond hair tightly as the sage began to bob up and down on the shaft. The hawk arched his back, groaning out the human's name and rocking his hips lightly with his partner's movements. Soon the hawk was gasping for air, a light redness spreading across his cheeks.

It didn't take the hawk long to reach his climax, groaning out the beorc's name as the erotic sensations rushed through his body. Bastian drank the fluid and sat up on his knees. The sage pulled the hawk's legs onto his shoulders, but Ulki shook his head.

"Male hawks can get pregnant. I'm…not ready for that."

Bastian looked at him in disappointment, but Ulki smiled.

"I will show you what the male laguz do when they need completion but do not want to get pregnant."

Ulki sat up on his knees, putting Bastian's shaft between his thighs before slamming them tightly together. Bastian gasped, gripping Ulki's shoulders, and then began to slowly thrust against the tight thighs, which imitated the hawk's hole. The sweat on the man's thighs made it even more realistic, and Bastian was soon gasping and panting as he neared completion.

The sage eventually gasped and groaned loudly as he climaxed, semen spilling out and running down Ulki's thighs. Bastian fell against him, but Ulki wasn't done. The hawk laid the sage gently down and moving so that he was beside the man, lying down and propping himself up on his elbow with one arm, the other grabbing the sage's leg and lifting it up.

The hawk slowly slid forward, his still-wet shaft sliding into the sage's vulnerable hole. Bastian gasped and gripped the grass, groaning out Ulki's name. The laguz began to slowly thrust in and out of the sage's tight hole, eventually sliding to the hilt and hitting the man's prostate. Bastian arched his back and cried out in ecstasy, craving to feel the sensations again.

Ulki began to thrust quickly in and out of Bastian's hole, groaning loudly as the heat surrounded his pulsing shaft. It was taking much longer than it normally would for the two to climax, considering both of them had just done so moments ago.

Bastian gripped Ulki's hair tightly, Ulki nuzzling the blond patch under the sage's arm. Ulki was soon performing powerful, slow thrusts, groaning so loud that he was practically screaming. Bastian rocked with the hawk, craving completion. Finally, the sage cried out and his walls tightened, semen spilling from his shaft onto the ground.

Ulki groaned out the human's name as he filled the man, pulling out and collapsing on the grass beside Bastian. He was definitely going to do this more than once a year.


	9. Chapter 9

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twelve: Caineghis

Ike walked slowly down the hallway of Castle Gallia. It was three years since the Mad King's War, when he had defeated Ashnard. He was much more grown up now. He found the room he was looking for and opened the door. Sitting at his throne was Caineghis, king of Gallia. He had a grand air of royalty and command surrounding him, his tan-colored shirt with silk lining pulled taut against his muscular chest.

He smiled at Ike as the man walked in.

"Ah, Ike! It has been too long." The king said, standing and walking over to the commander.

They shook hands, and Ike smiled.

"It has been too long, King Caineghis. I have missed the company of laguz." The smaller man said, and the larger laughed heartily.

"I feel the same way. You have grown quite a bit since our last meeting. Come with me; I would like to give you something."

Ike followed the king toward the back of the room, to a large section where a pair of pants connected to two straps laid. Caineghis picked it up and handed it to Ike.

"This is for when you are training. It cools the skin so that you won't get too hot, and it's lightweight so that you can move easier. Go ahead; try it on."

Ike smiled and took the outfit from the king, pulling off his shirt to reveal a very toned chest. He followed with the rest of his clothing, leaving him naked in front of the king. However, the beorc man pulled on the outfit, the pants fitting around his bottom half and clinging to the skin right above his knees. He pulled on the straps, snapping them in place. The straps went diagonally over his chest, leaving it bare.

"There we go. It looks good." Caineghis said, reaching out and trailing his large, callused fingers over the straps.

However, his fingers accidentally went over a nipple, and Ike gasped. Caineghis looked at the man, who blushed slightly, and then caressed the nub gently. Ike moaned as the large man rubbed the nipple with his thumb, the king using his free hand to work at the sash that held his robes closed.

Caineghis was able to pull off the sash quickly, the robes sliding open to reveal a very muscular chest that had a light brushing of hair that stretched between the man's nipples. Ike gripped Caineghis's caressing arm tightly as it pulled off the straps and slid a hand into the man's pants.

The king massaged the man's shaft lightly, sliding the thin layer of fabric down to reveal an erection with a thick brushing of blue pubic hairs around the base. Caineghis slid his robes off of his body, leaving him naked but for the gold necklace around his neck.

Ike allowed the larger man to pull the pants off of him, the king guiding the commander over to his large bed. Caineghis sat down and pulled Ike into his lap, positioning the man so that his tight hole was right above Caineghis's manhood. The commander weaved his fingers into the king's thick red hair, jaw set. Then, Caineghis slid in.

Ike cried out and buried his head in the laguz's shoulder, Caineghis setting his chin on Ike's back as he slowly pulled out and then thrust all the way back in, shaft filling the deepest caverns of Ike's tight hole. Then, the king began to shift around, and he hit something in the man that triggered a loud grunt and an arch of the back.

Caineghis smiled, pulling out and thrusting in again, hitting that same spot. Ike groaned, fingers gripping the older man's shoulders tightly. Caineghis slowly began to thrust in and out of the man's tightness, craving the tight heat that surrounded his manhood. The two men moved with one another as Caineghis rocked into Ike, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the large room.

Ike gripped the man's shoulders until there were light wounds on them, his heels digging into the king's back. Caineghis bit into Ike's shoulder, leaving a scar. Ike groaned at this, and Caineghis smiled. The king and commander were soon lightly sweating, Ike's groans and Caineghis's grunts echoing off the walls.

Ike pushed Caineghis back, suddenly, and tucked his legs under him. Caineghis looked up at the commander inquisitively, and Ike smiled, placing his hands on the king's nipples. Caineghis put his hands behind his head, revealing two thick patches of red hair under each arm. Ike rode the king slowly, impaling himself on the shaft and groaning softly as his prostate was struck each time.

Caineghis and Ike soon stopped smiling, however, and their faces became contorted with focus and pleasure, Ike's eyes set in a determined way as he rode the king like never before, Caineghis's eyebrows furrowed as he gripped Ike's hips, lifting him on and off of his shaft at amazing speeds. The bed creaked loudly with their lovemaking, their sweat soaking into the sheets and leaving the blankets cold and wet.

Their climax came suddenly like a jolt of lightning. Ike cried out, throwing his head back, and Caineghis sat up, pulling Ike against him as the man's walls tightened around his shaft and triggered his own orgasm. Ike and Caineghis slowly continued their movements as the seemingly endless stream of semen was drained from their system. Ike fell against Caineghis, the king's chest sticky from the commander's semen.

Caineghis rolled to the side and pulled Ike against him, sliding out. The two laid there in the king's bed for a while, neither wanting to get up. Three years can really increase your sex drive.


	10. Chapter 10

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirteen: Naesala

He should have noticed it. He should have been paying more attention. The king of the crows fell from the sky as an arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. It was the work of a beorc archer who had been spotted with several other beorcs on the hawk's land; bounty hunters, no doubt.

Naesala was caught before he hit the ground, however, and opened his eyes (which he didn't remember closing) to see Tibarn holding him tightly in his arms, flying away. Then, he blacked out.

Naesala awoke to find himself lying in a bed with no clothing on, a blanket over him and his shoulder bandaged. The door slid open as he woke up, and Tibarn slid into the room. Naesala looked at the hawk king warily, and Tibarn smiled.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting down in a chair beside the bed.

Naesala nodded weakly.

"Thank you, Tibarn. No matter how much it pains me to say it…I owe you."

There was a long silence, and then Tibarn reached forward and cupped Naesala's cheek.

"I'm just glad that you're okay."

The crow king blushed, and Tibarn sighed.

"I want to make you feel better, Naesala. Will you let me help?"

Naesala nodded, and Tibarn smiled, standing. The king of Phoenics suddenly slid off his clothing, leaving him naked. Naesala stared at the man's muscular chest and hairy, powerful legs. He was so beautiful. Tibarn slowly slipped the blanket off of Naesala's body to reveal the crow king's own muscular, though more lithe, body.

The hawk laguz slowly sat down on the bed and pulled Naesala against him, into his lap. The crow king gripped the other man's shoulders tightly, knowing what was coming. Tibarn spread his legs slightly, and Naesala dug his heels into the mattress in preparation. Then, Tibarn thrust in.

Both men groaned, Tibarn pushing past the tight ringed muscles of Naesala's hole, shoving himself deeply into the crow. Naesala pushed his head into Tibarn's shoulder, biting the skin as the larger man thrust deeply into him, searching for the other man's prostate. Not finding it, Tibarn pulled out and thrust quickly and powerfully in at a different angle.

Naesala gasped and arched his back as the hawk hit his prostate, Tibarn smiling and moving so that his manhood grazed over it again. Naesala buried his head in the man's shoulder, gasping for air as the pleasure grew unbearably powerful. Naesala slowly began to rock with Tibarn's thrusts, moaning out the other man's name softly and then growing into powerful cries.

This only fueled Tibarn even more, the hawk thrusting quickly in and out of the tightness, his wings spreading out widely as the pleasure enveloped him as well. The two men were soon drenched in sweat, their sticky bodies glued to the sheets. Naesala continued to cry out Tibarn as he found himself growing closer and closer to climax. Tibarn groaned as he began to perform more deep and precise thrusts, causing both men to gain even more pleasure.

Finally, Naesala screamed out the hawk's name and climaxed, semen splattering their chests, his walls tightening. Tibarn roared and shared his orgasm, spilling himself inside of Naesala's tight walls.

The two collapsed on the bed, both heaving.

"Do you feel better?" Tibarn asked, large fingers entwining in Naesala's smaller ones.

The crow nodded. Much better.


	11. Chapter 11

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Fourteen: Boyd

Boyd swung his axe through one of the last enemies on the field. He had been sent off with the hawk Ulki to defeat the enemies on the eastern side of the hillside. He turned to see Ulki in his hawk form swing and slash the neck of an archer that was trying to notch an arrow to his bow. However, as the hawk flew toward Ulki, an arrow flew through the air.

"Ulki!" Boyd cried, seeing the hawk screech in pain and spiral downward, landing on the hill.

The beorc had grown close to the hawk through both battle and the conversations that they had shared afterward. They even now shared a tent since the unfortunate loss of Janaff several battles ago. Now, he ran toward the spot where the hawk had fallen, swinging his axe at the sniper who had struck his best friend.

He caught the axe as it swung back with the blood of the sniper on the blade, running once more toward Ulki, who had transformed once more into his human form with blood pouring from where the arrow had struck him in the side.

Boyd knelt beside the laguz, concern painted powerfully on his face.

"Ulki, don't move. Just…I'll try to get it out." The warrior said.

Ulki tried to sit up and coughed, blood dripping from his mouth, falling back to lie down.

"Don't move! Just let me get it! Ryhs, Mist! SOMEONE!" Boyd roared, reaching down to set a hand on Ulki's shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going to try to pull it out. I'll do it quickly so that it doesn't hurt as bad. Just stay calm."

Ulki nodded, and reached out, gripping Boyd's hand firmly for a moment, and Boyd felt a tear slide down his cheek. The beorc let go of Ulki's shoulder, still gripping the hawk's hand tightly, and grabbed a good hold of the arrow.

"Okay, here we go." Boyd said, and Ulki gripped his hand tightly.

With one quick pull, the arrow was yanked from the hawk, Ulki giving a grunt as it was removed. Boyd set it to the side and quickly pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around the wound, tying it tightly from behind and pulling Ulki against him.

Boyd then stood with Ulki in his arms, the hawk's eyes half-lidded from the loss of blood. In that moment, Boyd was fiercer then he had ever been in his life.

Boyd sat outside of the tent where Rhys treated Ulki, head in his hands as thoughts of the hawk rushed through his head. He thought of how the Ulki had first called him the 'big-armed' beorc, and how they had talked and Ulki had eventually opened up to him. He thought of how one time after a battle, he had led the laguz to a pond and they had swum together. Ulki had opened up to him so much in the last couple of months, and Boyd had grown to think of the hawk as something other than just a friend.

Boyd heard the rustling of the tent flap and jumped up. Rhys stood there with a slight smile gracing his gentle face.

"He has been treated. It took a while, but he's as good as new. Ulki should even be able to fight at the next battle."

Boyd smiled.

"Thanks so much, Rhys. I can't thank you enough for helping him."

Rhys nodded.

"It's my job. I enjoy helping people get better, as well as making them happy again."

"Can I…go in?" Boyd asked, and the bishop nodded.

"Yes, he should be fine; just don't do anything too strenuous."

Boyd nodded and walked into the tent, Rhys returning to his own. As soon as Boyd walked in, however, he felt a rush of wind and Ulki was holding him against his chest, lips pressed against the beorc's. Boyd's eyes grew wide and then slowly closed, his hands moving so that one rested in the laguz's hair, the other on the hawk's hip. Boyd realized that Ulki was shirtless.

They parted, and Boyd was left gasping for breath.

"I've…wanted to do that for a while. Thank you for saving me, Boyd." Ulki said.

Boyd grinned wide.

"If I knew that I would get this every time I saved your life, I might put you in danger myself." He said.

Ulki pressed his lips against Boyd's once more, hands now darting to the man's armor plates and unbuckling them, pulling the pieces off of his chest to leave the man bare-chested. Boyd gasped as Ulki's fingers moved to his belt and untied it, sliding the pants down with the human's underwear and leaving the man completely naked.

With another gasp of shock, Boyd felt himself swept off the ground, Ulki cradling him in his arms before depositing him on the bed. Boyd laid there naked as Ulki untied his pants and pulled them off, leaving both men now naked. Boyd admired the hawk's pale, toned chest and strong legs, the laguz's wings withdrawn against his back.

The hawk crawled onto the bed, lips pressing once again against Boyd's. Boyd moved his hands so that they gripped Ulki's rear, the laguz moving his hands so that they held Boyd's back as well as his leg over the laguz's hip. Ulki grinded against Boyd, their manhoods rubbing together. Both men groaned, Ulki moving so that he was in between Boyd's legs.

Boyd watched as Ulki spread the man's legs, taking the human's manhood in his mouth. Boyd gasped as Ulki sank all the down, nose pressed into the thick brown pubic curls that surrounded the shaft. The beorc moaned as Ulki sucked and began to bob up and down on the shaft, reaching down and running his hand through the laguz's hair and gripping it gently.

Ulki looked up at him momentarily, and Boyd sat up on his elbows, eyes half-lidded as he groaned and moaned.

"U-Ulki…" He moaned, massaging the hawk's hair.

The laguz fondled Boyd's balls, hand moving back further and sliding through the thin wiry hair that sprouted from Boyd's butt, sliding the cheeks apart. Boyd gasped as Ulki circled the tight untouched hole, his hands gripping the hawk's shoulders. The beorc cried out as Ulki slid a finger in, the hawk slowly leaning up and pressing his lips to Boyd's.

"Do you want this?" Ulki asked, not moving.

Boyd nodded, and the hawk slowly slid back down, finger sliding in even deeper. Ulki began to slowly thrust the finger in and out, and then, just when Boyd began to feel pleasure through the awkwardness, the hawk slipped another finger in.

"U-Ulki!" Boyd gasped, gripping the hawk's shoulders tightly.

"It's alright, Boyd. Just relax and it will be much more pleasurable." Ulki said, thrusting the two fingers in and out.

"H-Have you done this before?" Boyd asked, feeling his stomach drop a little.

However, Ulki shook his head.

"It is common sense for laguz. It is almost like instinct telling us what to do."

Boyd smiled.

"Good. I…wanted to be your fir-!"

Ulki slipped a third finger in with a quick movement, and Boyd gasped, gripping the hawk's shoulders so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"It's alright, Boyd." Ulki said, thrusting the fingers in and out.

"Ulki…" Boyd whispered, and the hawk looked up at him in surprise at hearing the weakness in his voice.

"I…just wanted you to know that I wanted you to be my first." Boyd said with a slight blush, and Ulki smiled.

"I wanted the same with you." He said.

The hawk slowly slid the fingers out and got on his knees, Boyd looking up at him in anxiety. Ulki slid Boyd's legs apart even further and lifted them up a little, revealing a loosened hole. Ulki slid forward, and his hard manhood pressed against the entrance of the beorc.

"U-Ulki, I'm kind of…scared." Boyd said roughly.

"It is going to be fine. You will enjoy it." Ulki said, leaning down to press a kiss to Boyd's lips.

However, as he did this, the hawk's shaft slid into the human. Boyd's cry was muffled by the other man's lips, and Boyd reached down and gripped the sheets in pain. As they parted, Ulki gripped Boyd's back with one hand, using the other to hold up one of the man's legs.

"U-Ulki, it hurts!" Boyd gasped, looking up at the man that he trusted so much in pain.

Ulki replied by pushing in deeper, and Boyd cried out in pain.

"It is alright, Boyd. You will soon feel the pleasure."

The hawk began to slowly push deeper and deeper, his heart giving a slight jerk each time Boyd gasped in pain. Then, he slid over something inside the other man, and Boyd arched his back, moaning loudly. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he realized how loud he had been.

"D-Do that again." He said, and Ulki smiled, taking the warrior's lips in his as he struck the spot again, seizing up the man's moan as well.

Slowly, Ulki began to thrust in and out of Boyd, the beorc wrapping his strong axe arm under the hawk's arm and gripping the laguz's powerful back, the other winding tightly in the sheets. Boyd groaned every time Ulki struck his prostate, the two men's chests pressing together, causing the contrast in tan and pale skin to be even more prominent.

Ulki closed his eyes and tilted his head back as the amazing waves of pleasure swept from his groin all the way through his body. He had wanted this so badly for so long, and he was finally getting it. Boyd pressed his head against Ulki's neck, panting and grunting as the pleasure became unbearable.

The warrior was soon rocking his hips with the hawk, his legs wrapped around the other man's lower back, heels digging deeply into the sheets. Ulki held Boyd protectively with one hand around the beorc's waist and the other hooked under the man's thigh, holding it against his leg. The two moved in a perfect rhythm, their bodies becoming as one as they came closer and closer to their climax.

Boyd had, like every other man, experimented with masturbation when he was a lad. He had enjoyed it, but it was nothing like this. Their sweat-soaked bodies pressed together, his manhood rubbing in between their stomachs, Ulki's shaft penetrating him in such a personal way. But that wasn't all this was. He felt more love now for the hawk then he had ever felt before. He was trusting the other man with his most personal possession; his heart. He couldn't take it if this just turned out to be a quick sex between them, and then Ulki didn't ever speak to him again.

"U-Ulki…I l-love you." Boyd gasped out, stepping on cautious ground.

"Boyd…I love you too." Ulki said, kissing the man's neck gently.

Boyd smiled, and he felt himself getting close. He wound the hand that had been gripping the sheets into Ulki's hair as he prepared for climax.

"U-Ulki…I'm close." He moaned.

Ulki nodded, and the thrusts became less precise and more erratic; wild and uncontrollable. Boyd felt like he was going through a tornado, only with immense pleasure rushing through his entire being. He groaned loudly, and Ulki gripped him even tighter, shoving wildly into the other man's hole now.

"Ulki!" Boyd roared, and he had his orgasm of his life, his body raked of energy as semen was pumped from his shaft onto the two men's stomach's

"B-Boyd..." Ulki groaned loudly, gripping the warrior so tightly that his fingers turned white, his own orgasm burning all the energy that he had.

The two men collapsed on the bed, and Ulki pulled out of Boyd, semen dripping out of his hole. Ulki rolled over and pulled Boyd against him, the warrior resting his head on the hawk's chest as the laguz held him protectively against him. They laid there for a long time, Ulki's fingers gently combing through Boyd's hair as he looked down at the beorc that he loved so much.

Boyd drew circles around Ulki's hard nipples slowly, exhausted after what had just happened. Then, what Rhys had said earlier popped into his head.

"Ulki, Rhys said we weren't supposed to do anything strenuous! Do you feel alright?" He asked, looking up at the hawk.

Ulki leaned down and captured Boyd's lips with his. When they parted, he spoke.

"If only you worried this much about yourself on the battlefield. Rhys does not yet fully understand how quickly we laguz heal. You see, we could do that all over again and I would be fine."

Boyd smiled.

"I love you, Ulki."

"I love you too, Boyd."


	12. Chapter 12

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Fifteen: Zihark

Reyson sang softly on the balcony of his room, the song of the herons carrying lightly through the air. Then, there was a knock on the door. Reyson walked over and opened it to see a swordmaster from the army standing there, aqua hair falling just above his shoulders.

"Ah, the laguz sympathizer. Please, come in; you are very welcome." Reyson said.

The man walked in, and Reyson saw that he wore a tight white undershirt and brown pants. The man stood and waited for Reyson to close the door and walk back to where he stood.

"What brings you here?" Reyson asked.

"I was…wondering if you could tell me more about the song of the herons. It's just…I've always wondered about the song ever since I first heard it."

"Please, sit down." Reyson said, sitting down on the bed.

The man sat down beside the heron slowly.

"What is your name?" Reyson asked.

"Zihark." The beorc replied.

"Zihark; the heron song is a very mysterious thing. It allows powerful emotions to flow forth, and helps us to better describe ourselves."

Zihark nodded.

"For example, when we feel intense heat," Reyson said, suddenly leaning forward and pressing his lips to Zihark's," We release a different song." He finished, pulling away.

Zihark looked at him in shock, and the heron smiled.

"I can teach you even more about the song; do you want to learn more?" The prince asked.

Zihark nodded. Reyson leaned forward and pressed his lips once more to the swordmaster's, hands pulling at both of their clothes. Before Zihark could think, his chest was bare and his pants were at his ankles. He pulled away from Reyson and realized that both of them were completely naked.

The heron pushed the beorc backwards and slowly slid downward, hands moving over the man's hips and gripping them tightly as Zihark spread his legs for Reyson. The heron prince leaned down and licked the thick aqua pubic hairs around the base of the shaft, and then leaned downwards, taking the head of the manhood in his mouth.

Zihark gasped and gripped the prince's long blond locks, the heron sliding down on the shaft so far that his nose was buried in the thick curls. Zihark allowed the amazing feeling to continue, Reyson sucking and licking the shaft slowly. The swordmaster put an arm behind his head, revealing a thick patch of blue hair under his arm.

Reyson moved his hand up the other man's chest and pinched a nipple firmly. Zihark moaned out the heron's name, hips beginning to rock with the man's mouth. Then, he felt his body convulse suddenly in pleasure and an intense wave washed over him, his manhood pumping out a thick stream of semen.

Reyson smiled and drank it, sitting up on his knees. Zihark watched the heron, and Reyson pulled him up onto his knees and flipped him over so that he was on all fours, and held his back, leaning over his back and pushing his shaft into the tight hole without warning. Zihark gasped and gripped the sheets tightly, feeling the heron slowly pull out only to push in again.

Reyson held the man still by his hips, thrusting in and out slowly. Pleasure engulfed him as the heat surrounded his shaft, his hips pushing against the human's so forcefully that the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room; he was desperate for the human to feel the pleasure that he was feeling.

Then, without warning he hit something inside of the man that made Zihark cry out in pleasure. Reyson smiled and began to aim for that spot again and again, hitting it hard and powerfully each time. Zihark arched his back with each movement, Reyson leaning down over the human's back and kissing his shoulder and sucking on his neck.

The thrusts of the heron became more erratic as they both came closer and closer to their climax. Sweat dripped from their bodies onto the bed, their skin sticking together as they made love on that night. Reyson felt himself come to the edge and him cried out, semen spilling into the human's hole. However, just as he got ready to stop, Zihark's walls tightened and the human had his second orgasm, his groans loud and echoing through the room.

The two men collapsed on the bed. This was their dirty little secret, but they didn't care. They had been fulfilled, and that was all that mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Sixteen: Naesala

Naesala turned as the flap of his tent was opened. The male beorc, Ike, stood there, his armor discarded for a white tee-shirt and brown pants.

"What do you want, beorc?" The crow king asked, crossing his arms and turning to the lord.

"I want to thank you for your help. Is there anything that I can do in return?" He asked.

Naesala smiled. He had always found the young man appealing, and now was a great time to act on his attraction.

"Yes. I would like you to take off your clothes." Naesala said.

Ike just stared at him in surprise.

"If you want to repay me, then this is what I want; sex."

Ike stripped off his clothing quickly, revealing a muscular chest and strong, hairy legs; Naesala also noticed his nice manhood. The crow smiled, stripping down himself. He walked forward and grabbed Ike by the hand, leading him to his bed. The laguz laid the human down on his back, and pulled out a scarf from his pants that laid on the ground.

He took the scarf and tied Ike's wrists together behind his back. Ike made a slight sound of protest, and Naesala crawled onto the bed on his knees.

"It's alright; I won't hurt you. This is how the crows like their sex."

He grabbed Ike's hips and pulled them up, his shaft at the younger's hole. He slid forward slowly, his manhood sliding into Ike. The young lord cried out, and Naesala pushed in further, sliding in as far as possible.

"Relax." He said.

Ike nodded and took deep breaths, Naesala moving around within the human, trying to find the beorc's prostate. And then he ran over it. Ike arched his back and moaned.

"D-Do that again." He moaned.

Naesala chuckled and slammed into the young lord's prostate, Ike crying out. The crow slowly began thrusting rhythmically in and out of the beorc, Ike arching his back and gasping as he was taken. Naesala pushed a lock of hair behind his ear as he moved at quickening paces inside of Ike. The crow and human were in complete pleasure; Ike's face pressed into the bed, Naesala's head thrown back in erotic passion.

The dominant crow rode the submissive beorc with ease, sweat dripping from his brow as his knees pressed against the sheets. Naesala felt himself getting close, and his thrusts became more and more forceful. Ike cried out suddenly, and his walls tightened to complete the orgasm in which semen pushed itself out of his shaft and onto the white sheets.

Naesala couldn't hold in at that point; he gasped and climaxed, semen filling Ike's hole. He collapsed on the lord's back, and then rolled over, untying Ike. The beorc got dressed and left silently, leaving the crow to lay in his semen and sweat soaked bed. This was his secret; and what a dirty secret it was.


	14. Chapter 14

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Seventeen: Geoffrey

Geoffrey walked opened the door to a large bedroom that he knew to be Janaff's. The hawk had returned with Lucia to Crimea after the war three months ago, their engagement known by few. Now, just hours before the wedding, he came into the room to see the hawk.

Janaff was in the room, tightening his tie as he prepared for the marriage. He turned to Geoffrey as the general entered, smiling at him.

"Janaff, I need to talk to you about Lucia." Geoffrey said, sitting on the bed.

Janaff walked over and sat down beside the beorc, looking at him seriously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I…want you to take care of her." Geoffrey said, "Don't harm her physically or emotionally; I have been there for her for a long time, and you have to take my place."

Janaff nodded.

"I understand."

Geoffrey turned to him and leaned forward, their noses touching.

"Promise me." He said.

"I promise." Janaff whispered, heart beating quickly.

They stayed like that, though. Geoffrey stared into Janaff's eyes, and concern was replaced with lust for both men. They leaned forward and their lips pressed together. Janaff lowered them back onto the bed, sitting up on Geoffrey's chest and pulling off his tuxedo jacket and shirt, leaving his toned chest bare. The hawk untied Geoffrey's groom tux, pulling off the jacket and shirt, leaving him in his pants as well.

Janaff lowered himself onto his belly and slid down Geoffrey's chest, lips teasing his nipples lightly. The general moaned and the hawk lowered himself further so that he was between the other man's legs, lithe fingers running through the trail of aqua-shaded pubic hair that ran from his belly button to his groin. The general sat up on his elbows, watching as Janaff undid his pants and slid them down, the general kicking them off briskly.

The hawk looked at the bulge in Geoffrey's boxers with a smile, getting up on his knees and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off and throwing them to the ground. The hawk got back in between Geoffrey's legs and unbuttoning the small button and pulling the hole open. He pulled out the general's hard erection and ran his hands through the thick blue pubic hairs around the base.

Geoffrey looked down at the hawk anxiously, Janaff smiling up at the knight before taking the shaft in his mouth. Geoffrey gasped and gripped the sheets tightly as the hawk sucked on the manhood, teeth running gently over the flesh once in and while and pulling a moan from the paladin.

The hawk popped off of the shaft much too soon for Geoffrey's tastes, but the laguz pulled off his own boxers and laid got on his knees, pulling Geoffrey's legs onto his shoulders, fingers gliding over the hair that covered them. The paladin looked up at Janaff, unsure of what to think. The hawk leaned forward and slipped his fingers into Geoffrey's mouth.

The paladin sucked them unsurely, not knowing what the hawk was planning.

"No; clamp down." Janaff instructed.

Geoffrey slipped his lips tightly around the digits, and just when he did Janaff slammed forward with his hips, manhood filling the tight hole. The paladin clamped down on the fingers even harder in pain, realizing why they were there. Janaff threw his head back and slowly pulled out before thrusting in again, Geoffrey feeling his prostate slammed into. The paladin arched his back in pleasure, the hawk sliding his fingers from the man's mouth and slowly thrusting in and out with a steady pace.

The two men began to move against one another, the human gripping the sheets firmly while the laguz panted from exertion, hips pounding quickly against the other's, both men craving for more and more erotic pleasure. Geoffrey pulled his legs off of Janaff's shoulders and leaned up, winding an arm around Janaff's shoulders and burying his head in the crook of the other's neck.

Their sweat mingled as both grew tired, Geoffrey sucking gently on Janaff's neck to stop the moans. Janaff became aware of both of their climaxes nearing, and began to ram up into Geoffrey furiously. Geoffrey moaned out the hawk's name as his shaft rubbed quickly against both of their flat stomachs, Janaff holding him firmly against his body.

Finally, Geoffrey came with a grunt of shock, semen covering the men's abs, hole constricting. Janaff came with a groan, seed spilling into Geoffrey's tight heat. The hawk pulled out and laid on the bed beside Geoffrey, both of their chests heaving.

"You better get ready for the wedding." Geoffrey said.

"You need to, too." Janaff said.


	15. Chapter 15

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty One: Skrimir

Skrimir sighed as he looked at the maps spread out along the large table. Ranulf was talking about them and their strategies for battle, but he wasn't listening; he didn't really care. The lion sat back in his chair and the cat looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm tired of all this strategy, Ranulf. All we need to do is go into battle and kill our opponents."

Ranulf sighed.

"There just isn't any getting through to you, is there?"

Skrimir shrugged.

"No, not really."

"What am I going to have to do to get you to listen to me?"

Skrimir looked up at the laguz and smirked.

"Well…"

Ranulf raised an eyebrow then realized where the lion was going with this subject.

"You want to…"

"Why not?" Skrimir explained.

Ranulf looked down in thought.  
"Well, it has been a while."

"Exactly." Skrimir encouraged.

Ranulf sighed.

"Alright, but only once."

Skrimir nodded.

The smaller man walked over to where Skrimir was, the larger man sliding the chair back and spreading his large legs. Ranulf unzipped the lion's pants and opened the folds, revealing a slightly erect manhood. The cat ran his hand over the shaft and then through the soft red curls around the base before slowly taking it into his mouth.

Skrimir groaned running a hand through Ranulf's hair, the other hand gripping the arm of the chair tightly. Ranulf took as much of the shaft as he could into his mouth, which was almost all of it. He sucked lightly, running his teeth along the bottom.

Skrimir groaned even louder, but Ranulf suddenly pulled away. The lion looked at him angrily, but the cat simply stood and took off his shirt. Skrimir didn't object, removing his own to reveal a very muscular chest, chest tight and packed with muscle.

Ranulf shed his pants while Skrimir undid his belt and did the same, both men now naked. Skrimir stood and motioned for Ranulf to get on his hands and knees. The cat did so, Skrimir getting on his knees behind him.

The lion gripped Ranulf's hips and slid forward, sliding the head of his shaft into the smaller man. Ranulf gasped as the wet manhood sank into him, slowly sliding in until it was to the base. Skrimir tilted his head back in pleasure as he began to pull out, nearly all the way, and then slid back in to the base.

Ranulf gripped the dirt floor tightly as the lion took it slow, being considerate of the other man's pain. However, when the smaller laguz thought that he was loose enough, he pushed back suddenly. Skrimir grunted as he sank to the base just as he was pulling out, Ranulf tilting his hips slightly so that the other laguz hit him in the right spot. It worked, and Ranulf arched his back, moaning in pleasure.

Skrimir memorized this location before pulling out all the way and sliding in once more, his aim right on. Ranulf moaned loudly, matching Skrimir's groan. The lion pulled out only slightly before thrusting in again, doing this slowly and rhythmically. Ranulf began to moan louder and louder, Skrimir alternating between grunts and groans.

The two laguz set a steady, quick pace, Ranulf shoving back against Skrimir's thrusts, which quickly became rather erratic. The larger laguz reached down and gripped Ranulf's hair tightly, shoving his hips forward even quicker.

Ranulf gasped at first at the roughness, but then began to moan out the other man's name loudly, craving the pleasure that hit him each time the lion's manhood collided with his prostate. Ranulf moved with Skrimir, both men wanting more and more as they built up to their climax.

Sweat began to pool on the ground under them, both men panting loudly. Skrimir swung his hair back quickly every few moments to keep it from his eyes, not wanting to let go of the smaller man. Ranulf began to moan out Skrimir's name loudly, fueling the lion to move even faster.

Neither of them realized how close they were to their climax until it came. They shared their orgasms with loud moans and grunts, Ranulf's walls tightening around Skrimir's manhood, which pumped out semen into the smaller man. Skrimir fell against Ranulf's back, pulling out after a few more thrusts.

Ranulf fell to the ground, Skrimir rolling over so that he didn't land on the smaller laguz. Both men laid there panting, soaked in their sweat. Skrimir tried to pay attention to Ranulf every time they had meetings after that day.


	16. Chapter 16

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Two: Maurim

Maurim walked along the side of the stream, body covered in sweat. He was tired after a long battle, and was ready for a bath. However, he smelt something as he was walking toward the small pond. He headed through the thick bramble and found his general Ike lying on the ground with his clothing to the side, pumping himself quickly.

However, the human saw Maurim and gasped, immediately trying to cover himself. However, the tiger sighed, walking over to the general and getting on his knees. Without a word, the laguz pulled Ike's hand away and began to pump to general, large callused hand working the shaft slowly up and down.

Ike moaned and reached over, grabbing Maurim's pants and quickly untying them and forcing them open. The human spit on his hand and rubbed it all over the laguz's shaft, Maurim gasping at the feeling.

Without having Maurim move, Ike scooted over and positioned himself over Maurim's manhood. The tiger looked at the general in surprise, only to groan as he lowered himself onto the shaft.

Maurim bucked up against Ike, causing the human to grunt in pain, but the tiger still pumped the human slowly, which lightened the pain slightly. Maurim spread his legs so that Ike could ride him easier, the general pulling up and shoving down desperately.

The general arched his back when he found his prostate, the tiger completely still except for his hand that still pumped Ike slowly. Ike began to groan, and Maurim set a hand over his chest, pulling him back against him.

Ike continued to ride Maurim with powerful, calculated movements, the tiger slowly rocking his hips with the human. Sweat began to cover both men's bodies, soaking Maurim's shirt and pants that still covered him.

The general reached back suddenly and pulled at Maurim's shirt, the tiger yanking it up over his head and throwing it off to the side. Ike reached down and pulled the tiger's pants down to the man's ankles, Maurim kicking them all the way off.

This left both men completely naked, their bare chests covered in sweat as they panted in the still night air. Ike turned suddenly on Maurim's shaft so that they were face to face, the human gripping the tiger's shoulders tightly as he shoved down on the man's manhood.

Ike buried his head in Maurim's shoulder, the laguz resting his hands on Ike's hips and shoving his own up to meet Ike's movements. Soon the two men's chests were pressed together, their leg hair stuck to one another's legs, and their groans loudly echoing through the small area.

Ike groaned suddenly and semen splattered their chests, Maurim grunting and filling the general with his seed. Both men collapsed on the ground. They took a bath after that, and never really spoke again.


	17. Chapter 17

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Oscar

Oscar yawned and pulled the sheets of his bedroll back. Night had swept over the army camp, and he was tired after the long battle. However, he heard a rustling and his tent flap opened. He turned to see Janaff appear with a candle, smiling.

"You didn't think that Uncle Janny would forget you, did you?" The hawk asked.

Oscar sighed. It was getting old that Janaff treated him like a little kid.

"Get in bed, and Uncle Janny will tell you a bedtime story."

Oscar hesitantly removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He laid in his bedroll and Janaff tucked the blankets up around him. Oscar sighed as the hawk sat cross legged with the candle beside him and began.

"Alright, would you like to hear a story?"

Oscar shook his head.

"Janaff, I'm not a child. You don't have to do this."

"Alright, Oscar, I'll rock you to sleep."

The hawk pulled the sheets back and pulled the green-haired knight toward him. Oscar realized how pointless it was for him to argue, and allowed the older male to tilt him back in his arms and rock him slowly. Janaff hummed a soft melody, and Oscar found himself entranced by it.

However, he didn't feel tired. He instead felt rather aroused. The human, without thinking, reached out toward Janaff's collar and tugged at it. The hawk swatted his hand away.

"No, Oscar, you need to go to sleep." Janaff said.

"I'm not tired." The human retorted, even though he was. He just wanted Janaff to stay.

"Fine; if you aren't tired, then I will just have to make you tired."

With that, the hawk laid Oscar down, and slid his fingers into the sides of the knight's boxers. Oscar gasped and blushed, the entrancement of arousal being replaced with real arousal.

Janaff gently pulled the fabric down, Oscar lifting his hips for the hawk. This revealed the human's erection, a light brushing of green curls around the base. The hawk smiled and pulled the boxers all the way off, reaching up and spreading Oscar's legs.

The green-haired knight watched as the hawk lifted his legs with one hand and gently slipped a finger into his mouth with the other. Janaff sucked on it for a moment and then slid it between Oscar's cheeks and into the tight hole.

Oscar gasped as Janaff hooked the finger and began sliding it in and out. Then, the hawk began to circle the entrance, stretching it slightly. The knight laid completely still, and the hawk removed the finger.

Janaff pulled off his shirt and undid his pants, sliding out of them. He then lifted Oscar's legs onto his shoulders, and Oscar took a deep breath.

"Uncle Janny is going to make you feel good." Janaff said, gripping the man's ankles tightly.

Oscar nodded, fastening his hands in the sheets of his bedroll that he lay partially on. Janaff slid the head of his erection into the human, and Oscar gasped, gripping the sheets tightly. The hawk pulled out and then slid the head in again. Oscar nodded at the hawk's questioning gaze, and Janaff slid halfway in.

Oscar cried out, and Janaff pulled out slightly before pushing the same amount in.

"It's okay, little one; Uncle Janny is here." Janaff said, pulling out and then thrusting more in, still not fully buried inside of the human.

Oscar arched slightly, gasping.

"U-Uncle…Janny…more."

Janaff smiled and pulled out before pushing himself in to the hilt. Oscar arched completely off of the ground and crying out.

"U-Uncle Janny!"

Janaff pulled out and thrust in again, and, upon getting another moan, began a steady rhythm. Oscar moaned out the hawk's name continuously, fueling the laguz's thrusts. Janaff gripped the human's ankles tightly and began to thrust faster into the Oscar, sweat beginning to form a light sheen on his chest and forehead.

Oscar cried out suddenly and arched his back once more. Semen dripped lightly out of his erection, but Janaff knew that it wasn't his orgasm. So the hawk continued his powerful thrusts, feeling himself growing close.

Janaff's pants mixed with Oscar's moans, and then their orgasms hit them hard. Both men grunted and semen shot forth from Oscar's erection, covering his sweaty chest. Janaff filled Oscar's hole so full that it dribbled out.

Janaff pulled out and Oscar rolled over into bed.

"I told you Uncle Janny would make it better." Janaff said.

Oscar nodded, and fell asleep as Janaff dressed and left. He slept very well that night.


	18. Chapter 18

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Four: Ranulf

Ranulf strode into the large throne room confidently. His king Caineghis sat on the throne, and smiled at the cat laguz.

"Hello, Ranulf. Thank you for coming on short notice." The king said.

"No problem; what did you need to discuss with me?" He asked, stopping in front of the throne.

"I needed to talk to you about Skrimir. There have been rumors spreading that you two are becoming rather…close."

Ranulf nodded, slightly blushing.

"Well, I would just like to make sure that you are worthy of him." Caineghis said, standing.

"What do you want me to do, milord?" Ranulf asked.

"I'm sure you have heard of the ancient lion rituals in which a male blood relative must test a younger lion's partner before their relationship will be acknowledged."

Ranulf nodded, "What does it entail?"

"Well, you must have sex with me." Caineghis responded calmly.

Ranulf was taken aback, but nodded anyway. Whatever he had to do to be with Skrimir. Caineghis smiled.

"Good; remove all of your clothes."  
Ranulf did so, red. Caineghis nodded at the naked laguz, and untied his pants, raising his large hips and sliding them off. This left him in his shirt and robe. The king stood and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding out of it so that he was left in his robe. His muscular chest was covered in thick red hair; a trademark of the lion tribe.

Caineghis walked toward Ranulf and took the cat's hand. Ranulf allowed the king to lead him to his bed chambers behind the throne room. The room wasn't too large, but the bed was. Caineghis sat Ranulf down on the bed, and then got on the bed as well. The mood was one of ritualistic calmness as the king laid the cat down and spit on his large hand, rubbing it along his large erection.

Ranulf took a deep breath as Caineghis guided his shaft toward the tight entrance, smaller fingers gripping the white sheets tightly. The head of the shaft slid into the smaller man, and Ranulf cried out. Caineghis continued, however, and slid enough into the cat so that he was halfway in.

Ranulf felt as though he were being torn open, and tears slid down his cheeks as the pain became overwhelming. Caineghis reached over from where he had placed his hands on either side of Ranulf's small form, and slid his large hands over the cat's small ones, fingers sliding into Ranulf's.

The laguz opened his shut eyes and looked up at the king, who smiled down at him. With that, Caineghis thrust all the way in, hitting Ranulf's prostate. The cat cried out and arched up against the king. Caineghis growled warmly at the tight friction as he pulled out and thrust back in.

Ranulf moaned as Caineghis hit his prostate again, and allowed the king to begin a steady rhythm. Soon the thrusts were so powerful that only a lion could perform them, Ranulf and Caineghis soaked in sweat as the cat began to rock powerfully against the king, legs wrapping around Caineghis's large calves.

Ranulf began to moan out Caineghis's name, which fueled the king immensely. The white sheets were thoroughly soaked as the thrusts began to lose rhythm and everything else besides the sound of slapping skin.

Ranulf arched against Caineghis, their chests pressed together as the king continued his thrusts. Soon, Ranulf felt himself building to his climax, and knew Caineghis was close too. With one final thrust, Caineghis filled Ranulf with his seed, and Ranulf cried out, semen covering the two laguz's chests.

Caineghis rolled so that he wouldn't land on the smaller cat, and both men laid there. However, their fingers never unwound.

"Ranulf…" Caineghis said, turning to the cat.

"Please, milord; may we just lay here?" He asked.

Caineghis nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Five: Shinon

Shinon launched an arrow into the woods, the point hitting its mark with a thud and a sharp yelp. However, as the sniper jumped from small incline that he stood on to the grass, a voice sounded.

"You are quite a good shot."

The red head turned to see the tiger laguz Kyza standing with his arms crossed over his bare chest, garbed in brown shorts. Shinon snorted at the man, turning to continue into the woods. However, something gripped his arm firmly. He turned to see Kyza holding him there.

"I hear that you despise my kind." The tiger said.

"Let me go." Shinon said sharply.

Kyza smirked, and pulled the sniper toward him. Shinon gasped as the tiger's lips pressed against his neck, the callused hands tearing his shirt open.

"You will learn to not judge us." The man said, hands moving down to the human's pants and yanking them down.

Shinon's mind was telling him to fight back, but he couldn't. He wanted this. Kyza pushed Shinon onto his knees, and Shinon unbuttoned the tiger's shorts, sliding the fabric and the underwear down. The sniper took the laguz's shaft into his mouth, sucking on the head. Kyza massaged the human's scalp gently, the other hand digging into the tree behind him.

The sniper sank down to the base of the shaft suddenly, and Kyza groaned. The tiger gripped Shinon's head and pulled the man off of the shaft, and Shinon was still as Kyza bent him over, the human's hands resting on a tree trunk. The laguz gave no warning and immediately pushed himself into the human, Shinon crying out.

Kyza pulled out and thrust in harshly, Shinon crying out again. The tiger began to thrust in and out of the human, both men groaning. Kyza's callused hands gripped Shinon's hips as he thrust in and out of the smaller man, Shinon groaning now as pleasure coursed through him. Both men were soon sweating, and Shinon gasped as semen suddenly burst from his shaft, dribbling onto the grass below him.

Kyza threw his head back as he filled the sniper with his seed, and Shinon gasped at the warmth. The tiger pulled out, and Shinon fell against the tree.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, human." Kyza said, and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Aran

Aran walked along the battlefield slowly, eyeing the many corpses. Lance in hand, he headed up the mountainside to a small cavern. He had gotten separated from the army during their last battle; now he was left to wait for them.

The soldier removed his armor and settled back into the cavern; it was roomy, and was in a place where he doubted anyone would come; he was counting on spotting the army, not the other way around. Aran sighed, but then he heard the flapping of powerful wings. He grabbed his lance, only to see Tibarn land in the cavern entrance.

"I'm guessing you're Aran?" He asked.

The soldier nodded.

"Good; I was sent to look for you, since the other two hawks were injured in the last battle. Are you alright?"

Aran nodded again, a bit intimidated.

"What's wrong with you? Are you in shock or something?" The king asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his powerful chest.

Aran shrugged. Tibarn sighed, walking forward and getting on his knees.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

Aran nodded, and the hawk chuckled.

"Wow; you really need to talk more. Wait, I have a solution."  
The hawk placed his large hands on the soldier's up drawn knees, pulling them apart. The human looked into the king's eyes as he unzipped the smaller male's pants, opening them and then opening the boxers, reaching in and pulling out the soldier's manhood.

The king smiled and leaned down in between Aran's legs, taking the shaft in his mouth. The human gasped, gripping the dirt-covered ground tightly. Tibarn sank all the way down the shaft, causing Aran to moan and spread his legs as far apart as he could. The hawk began to bob up and down the shaft, causing Aran to groan loudly, moving a hand cautiously to Tibarn's hair.

This only caused the king to go faster, the soldier gripping the thick brown locks firmly, rocking his hips into the hawk's mouth. Aran was soon panting, and Tibarn got off of the shaft. The king smiled at the soldier, who looked back with eyes half-lidded.

The king chuckled and unbuttoned Aran's pants, the soldier straightening his legs so that Tibarn could slide the pants off. The hawk then unbuttoned his own pants, opening them to reveal an erect, large shaft. Tibarn then spit on his hand and rubbed it all along his manhood, Aran watching him.

The king then reached down and the human raised his legs for him, Tibarn pulling Aran forward so that his manhood was at the soldier's hole. The king gripped his ankles tightly, Aran leaning back on his elbows as the hawk pushed in.

The soldier gasped, gripping the floor tightly and gritting his teeth in pain. Tibarn threw his head back, pushing in farther and farther until he was to the hilt.

"Ughh…you're so tight." He gasped.

Aran blushed, and the king pulled out before shoving back in, elicting a gasp from the soldier as his prostate was hit. The king wasted only one more thrust on preparing the human before he began a brutally fast pace. Aran didn't complain as he was shaken by the thrusts, pleasure coursing through him so powerfully that he didn't even feel pain.

"Say my name." Tibarn gasped, sweat coating his entire body as he thrust hard into Aran.

"T-Tibarn…" Aran gasped.

"Louder!" The hawk demanded.

"Tibarn." Aran choked.

"Scream it!" The king ordered, thrusts now completely overwhelming for both men.

"Tibarn!" Aran screamed, just as his entire body went rigid and semen covered his belly, the hawk roaring and filling him with his seed.

Aran collapsed on the ground, sweat soaking him. Tibarn smiled, heaving and pulling out. The soldier was asleep. The king picked up the human's armor and put the smaller male's pants back on, along with snapping his armor back into place. With that, Tibarn lifted Aran up and placed him on his back, walking and then flying out of the cavern, headed back to camp.

What a dirty little secret.


	21. Chapter 21

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Zelgius

Running; that was all that went through Skrimir's mind as he rushed through the forest. He had to get away. Away from the enemy. However, he could hear and feel that enemy near. And suddenly, he was there. The lion tried to pivot and run the other way as the knight appeared in front of him, but he was caught in a flash of light from the warrior's blade, knocking him off of his feet.

His mind was blurry, and the proud heir blacked out.

When Skrimir awoke, he had been stripped of his clothing and chains bound his wrists to a pole, his legs almost held by chains that were bound to stakes that were buried deep into the stone floor. He was in the corner of a large room; a bed had been placed in the northern left corner and there was a bookshelf across the room from it; otherwise, there wasn't anything worth seeing.

Skrimir immediately tensed, however, as a door that was near the bed opened. From it emerged Zelgius. The knight was garbed in a white cotton robe and his hair was damp; he had just bathed.

"Ah, I see that you have awakened." The human said, running a hand through his hair.

Skrimir growled and strained against the binds, trying to shift.

"You are much too weak now for that, my lion. Just relax and await your execution."

Skrimir fell back against the hard floor, panting from the exhaustion that trying to shift had brought him.

"Why…am I in here?" He asked.

"Because I thought that someone of your strength should share a room with someone of my strength." Zelgius said, walking toward him.

Skrimir watched him warily, tightening his hands into fists.

"Now, you are too weak to truly do anything, so why don't you appease me, Skrimir?" He asked.

The lion growled, and the human chuckled, leaning down and gripping Skrimir's chin firmly in his bare hand, tilting it up.

"You must learn when to bow down to your superiors." He said, and the laguz felt completely helpless.

Zelgius straightened up and untied his robe, allowing the fabric to slip from his shoulders and fall to the ground. He then got closer to Skrimir, his manhood at the lion's mouth.

"Take it." He ordered.

Skrimir, knowing that he had no other choice, took the shaft into his mouth, Zelgius running a hand through his thick red mane. The lion sucked on the head before sinking down so that he had taken half of the erection. Zelgius groaned and tilted his head back, gripping the red hair tightly.

Skrimir sank so that he nose was buried in the thick dark curls, Zelgius groaning as he sucked on it. The lion absentmindedly reached down with his free hand and stroked his manhood, realizing that it was erect. He pumped it in time as he began to bob his head on the shaft, Zelgius groaning each time he took all of it in. Soon, Skrimir was moving briskly, and found himself groaning against the shaft lightly, the vibrations issuing louder groans from the knight.

However, as Skrimir felt himself growing close, he also found his muscles getting stronger. And then, as he was on the verge, he yanked free of the chains that held his arms, shoving Zelgius back. The knight caught himself on the wooden ledge around the bed, Skrimir rushing forward and turning the human around, Zelgius catching himself again on the edge, gripping it tightly as Skrimir spat on his hand, rubbing it along his shaft quickly before grabbing the knight's hips and shoving himself deeply into the human.

Both males groaned loudly, Zelgius reaching out and gripping the bed posts firmly and Skrimir pulled out slightly, only to thrust powerfully in again, groaning loudly. Zelgius gasped and his head fell forward, allowing the lion to take him forcefully.

"Who is the superior now?" Skrimir asked.

"You…are." Zelgius managed out, panting.

Skrimir smirked and continued his deep, strong thrusts, throwing his head back. Red locks clung to his broad shoulders, slickened with sweat. Zelgius was also covered in sweat, the knight moaning and gasping loudly as Skrimir's thrusts grew more ferocious. Zelgius soon began to gasp the lion's name, and this only fueled Skrimir to intensify.

Suddenly, Zelgius cried out the lion's name especially loud and tightened around the manhood, semen pumping out of his shaft and covering the white bed sheets. Skrimir roared and thrust in one final time as he came, seed coating Zelgius's contracting walls. The lion pulled out and Zelgius fell forward onto the bed. Skrimir shifted into his lion form and burst through the window beside the bed, glass shattering and falling through the air. An hour later soldiers entered the knight's room.

"Sir, it looks as though the lion has escaped!"

Zelgius tied his robe together and sighed.

"Don't give chase; I will get him next time."


	22. Chapter 22

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Zelgius2

Alone on the mountain top, the two warriors stood. Ranulf, in his cat form, stood before Zelgius. The laguz growled low, and the knight spoke.

"This is it, Ranulf. You have me here. Let us fight."

Ranulf rushed at him, but the knight blocked the laguz and backhanded him, sending the cat flying against the rock wall. Zelgius walked toward the warrior, who had unconsciously shifted into his human form.

"You cannot beat me, Ranulf, but I won't kill you. I will allow you to leave if you simply do the one thing that I ask."

Ranulf sat up, eyeing the human curiously.

"And…what would that be?"

Zelgius got on his knees and reached forward, gripping the rim of Ranulf's shirt. The cat didn't fight the other male as he pulled at it, the laguz raising his arms and allowing it to be removed. Zelgius stood and unbuckled his armor piece that covered his groin, revealing a white loincloth. Ranulf was out of his clothes completely by the time the knight had removed the cloth, revealing an erection. Ranulf got up on his knees and scooted toward Zelgius, grabbing the knight's hips and taking the head of the shaft into his mouth, the human unbuckling the rest of his armor as he lightly groaned.

Ranulf took the entire shaft suddenly and Zelgius gasped, dropping his armor as pleasure coursed through him. He worked at his lower half, his upper half now bare. Ranulf continued to bob on the manhood, Zelgius removing his last bit of clothing, now naked. The cat stopped as Zelgius pulled away, the knight getting down on his knees. Ranulf turned so that his back was to the human, knowing what was coming.

Zelgius got a firm hold on Ranulf's hips, not bothering to prepare the cat before thrusting slickly into him. Ranulf fell forward, gripping the ground tightly with his nails. Zelgius tilted his head back at the tightness, pulling out slightly and thrusting back in. Ranulf threw his head back, feeling the shaft bury deeply inside of him, striking his prostate.

It took the knight a lot of control to not thrust wildly into the other male, instead deciding to slowly pull out and thrust back into the laguz. Ranulf tilted his head back and his grip on the ground loosened as the pain was wiped away with pleasure. Zelgius gradually began to speed up, however, as he felt Ranulf pushing back against his thrusts.

Before he could realize what he was doing, Zelgius found sweat dripping down his face as he gritted his teeth, his hands gripping Ranulf's hips firmly in place as he shoved himself hastily and powerfully into the laguz. Ranulf let out continuous groans, not really seeming bothered by the new pace.

Zelgius fought to keep himself from doing anything more then grunt, which he was doing with each push. Finally, Ranulf's moans drove him over the edge and he grabbed the cat's hair, pulling the cat's head back for better leverage, his thrusts intensifying until he was groaning loudly, Ranulf moaning his name audibly.

The human found himself teetering on the edge of climax, but just as he realized it he was thrown over into pleasure, feeling Ranulf's walls tighten around his manhood, practically milking it as he filled the cat with one last push, throwing his head back and groaning loudly.

Zelgius fell from his high then and pulled out, leaving Ranulf to collapse on the ground.

"I will see you around, Ranulf." He said, and then he was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty: Gatrie

Gatrie looked around the large clearing, wondering where all of the other members of the army were. He had gotten separated when he had tried to chase after a thief, and now he was lost. However, as he looked around for any sort of ally, he saw a flash of red. He turned quickly, and saw where it was heading.

The knight hurried as quickly as he could after the red, wondering if it was the lion Skrimir. However, as he thought he had caught up to it, it was gone. He looked around, and then decided to go right. After a short while, he found himself at a large wall of tall rushes. The human walked through them and found himself in a clearing, a large pond before him, the rushes like high walls entirely around the area.

However, his eyes caught on someone and he stood completely still, breathless. King Caineghis stood to his waist in the water, naked. His huge form was majestic and so powerful that Gatrie was too afraid to approach the lion.

But then Caineghis turned toward the knight, his back originally to the human.

"Ah, I remember you; a mercenary that serves under Ike. Am I correct?"

Gatrie nodded, and Caineghis smiled.

"Thought so. What are you doing here? You were all supposed to go on a mission, weren't you?"

"I-I got separated from them." Gatrie stuttered.

Caineghis nodded slowly in understanding, getting out of the water. Gatrie had to force his eyes to remain on the king's face. The lion approached him and placed a hand on the knight's shoulder.

"Come, then. You have time to spare; why not use it wisely?"

The king then pulled easily at the straps of the knight's breast plate, the armor unbuckling and falling to the ground. The lion then unsnapped the human lower plates, which joined the breastplates in a pile.

Gatrie allowed Caineghis to remove his shirt, as well as his pants. And with that, the knight stood bare before the king.

"Come now; don't be nervous." He said, reaching down and grasping Gatrie's manhood in his hand, as well as his own.

The knight then realized that he had an erection, but the embarrassment was swept away as Caineghis began to pump their shafts at the same time; the friction of the erections against one another, as well as the king's callused hand on his shaft made Gatrie groan, his head unconsciously falling forward onto the king's shoulder as pleasure coursed through him.

Caineghis tilted his head back and growled lightly low in his chest, feeling Gatrie gently thrust his hips with his movements. Soon, the knight was gasping, and Caineghis groaned low in his chest, feeling himself close. And then, with a cry from Gatrie and another low groan from Caineghis, the two came, semen splattering onto their lower bellies, into the soft curls that rested at the base of their shafts.

Caineghis removed his hand and guided Gatrie to the ground, the knight lying down on his back, the king getting on his knees in between the other male's spread legs. Caineghis grasped each leg in a hand and pulled them up onto his shoulders, Gatrie's lower back being lifted from the ground.

The lion then prodded around, finding the knight's hole. When he did, he slowly slid forward, into the human. Gatrie gasped, being stretched wide around the large manhood. Caineghis gripped the knight's legs tightly for self control, afraid that if he didn't, he might shove himself into the human.

Once all the way in, it was much better. Gatrie gasped as Caineghis pulled out and pushed back in, striking his prostate. The knight moaned and threw his head back, the king developing a steady, slow rhythm of thrusts. Both males were soon panting and grunting, Gatrie groaning occasionally at the severe rushes of pleasure that coursed through him.

Without even realizing it, Gatrie soon found Caineghis was shoving deeply into him, his thrusts barely having sped up. The king gritted his teeth in self control, but then Gatrie began to push back against the slow thrusts, wanting the lion to speed up. The older male seemed to get the hint, and suddenly the thrusts grew fast, but didn't lose their power.

Gatrie found himself crying out as deep growls erupted from Caineghis's chest, both males developing a light sheen of sweat. Gatrie gripped the ground tightly as pleasure was pushed through him like a pulse, his body arching and tightening as he tried to take in as much of it as he could.

Caineghis gripped the knight's legs firmly on his shoulders as he continued to deeply thrust into the smaller male, the walls suddenly tightening and around his shaft. He groaned as Gatrie came with a cry, thrusting in one last time and, with a roar, filling the human with his seed.

Gatrie, limp on the ground, gasped as the almost hot liquid filled him, dribbling out of him as Caineghis removed himself. The knight was left panting as the king stood and grabbed his clothes.

"Come on, knight. It is time that we return to camp."


	24. Chapter 24

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty-Two: Boyd

Boyd walked through camp on a chilly winter night, looking for the lion that he had seen on the battlefield yesterday. He found him sitting alone by a fire, enjoying the warmth.

"Um, hello; my name's Boyd. I saw you fighting yesterday in your human form, and I was just wondering if you could show me some of those moves."

Skrimir turned to him.

"Right now?"

"If that's okay."

The lion shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anything better to do."

Boyd nodded.

"Thanks."

Skrimir stood and walked back to his tent, Boyd following. They entered, and Skrimir walked to the middle of the room, turning and facing Boyd, who stood waiting for instruction.

"Do you know anything about hand-to-hand combat?" The lion asked.

Boyd shrugged.

A bit; not much."

"Alright; get in a stance. We're gonna have a crash course real quick." Skrimir said.

Boyd spread his feet apart and held his hands in front of him, looking as though he was prepared to hit someone.

"Ready?"

The beorc nodded.

Skrimir rushed forward, twisting the human's arm around his back and forcing him to the ground, pinning the warrior beneath him. Boyd grunted, trying to kick out and free himself, but he couldn't move. The lion smirked.

"Now, for the actual lesson."

Skrimir taught Boyd several stances, as well as how to strike an enemy with his fist and feet.

"Okay, now let's try a match again." The lion said.

Boyd got in a different stance this time, and Skrimir rushed at him once more. This time, Boyd struck out, hands grasping Skrimir's and stopping the lion. However, Skrimir pushed forward and swung his leg up, hooking it around Boyd's leg and causing the warrior to collapse. The lion pinned the warrior, sitting on his lap.

"Don't expect to beat me, but that was better. Just work on those things that I taught you and you'll be fine."

Boyd nodded, and Skrimir moved around. However, this caused both male's crotches to rub together, and Boyd grunted in surprise. Skrimir stopped and reached down to the hem of Boyd's shirt, both of them silent. The warrior lifted his arms and allowed the lion to remove his shirt.

Skrimir then unbuttoned his own, sliding out of it. This removed a hard, muscled chest, a patch of red hair in between the lion's nipples. A trail of matching hair led from the lion's belly button into his pants. Skrimir then got on his knees and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off of his hips along with his boxers. This revealed a large erection surrounded by a thatch of red curls.

The lion scooted up to Boyd's chest, his shaft at the warrior's mouth. Boyd leaned up and took the head into his mouth. Skrimir grunted and ran his hands through Boyd's hair as the warrior took all of the shaft into his mouth at once. Skrimir tilted his head back and allowed the other male to continue, grunting as pleasure coursed through him.

However, as the lion felt himself growing close, he pulled away, Boyd looking up at him. Skrimir moved back so that he was between the human's legs. The laguz pulled the warrior's legs onto his broad hips, Boyd preparing himself as Skrimir guided himself to the beorc's hole. Boyd gripped his hands into fists as Skrimir slowly slipped the head of his shaft into the warrior, tilting his head back and groaning in pleasure. Boyd gritted his teeth as he was stretched wider and wider as the lion fit himself into the warrior.

Skrimir fully sheathed himself within Boyd, and then pulled out, thrusting back in. Boyd was unprepared for the sudden rush of pleasure that occurred with Skrimir thrust in, and arched his back with a gasp. Skrimir realized what he had hit, and set a rhythm, thrusting in and out of the warrior. Boyd wrapped his legs around the lion's lower back as the thrusts began to grow quicker.

Skrimir groaned and Boyd moaned loudly, the sounds of their sex bouncing from the tent's four walls.

"S-Skrimir…" Boyd moaned, and this fueled the lion even more, his thrusts gaining a faster speed so that a thin layer of sweat began to develop on his chest.

Boyd arched his back with each thrust in, not daring to move his hips and disrupt the pattern that the lion had developed. Skrimir, however, moved his hands from the beorc's legs to the other male's hands, Boyd allowing him to weave their fingers together. The warrior watched the lion through half-lidded eyes, feeling the low rumbling of his chest.

"D-Do it with me…" Skrimir groaned.

Boyd slowly began to push his hips back against Skrimir's, the lion tilting his head back and rumbling low in his chest in approval. The warrior began to increase his rhythm, shoving back against the lion, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing loudly through the tent.

Boyd found himself growing close, knew he was almost there, and then it hit him.

"Skrimir!" He cried out, and his walls clamped down around the lion's shaft as he came all over his chest, his entire body rigid as the pleasure shot through him powerfully.

Skrimir felt the walls tighten and began to thrust powerfully into the panting human. It only took a couple times, and then, with a loud roar, the lion filled the warrior with his hot seed. Boyd gasped and Skrimir collapsed on top of him. The two males laid there panting for a while, and then the lion pulled out and stood.

"Well, I hope you learned some hand-to-hand combat techniques."

Boyd nodded, red, and got dressed, leaving.

Skrimir sighed, smiling. Such a dirty little secret.


	25. Chapter 25

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty-Two: Boyd

Boyd walked through camp on a chilly winter night, looking for the lion that he had seen on the battlefield yesterday. He found him sitting alone by a fire, enjoying the warmth.

"Um, hello; my name's Boyd. I saw you fighting yesterday in your human form, and I was just wondering if you could show me some of those moves."

Skrimir turned to him.

"Right now?"

"If that's okay."

The lion shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anything better to do."

Boyd nodded.

"Thanks."

Skrimir stood and walked back to his tent, Boyd following. They entered, and Skrimir walked to the middle of the room, turning and facing Boyd, who stood waiting for instruction.

"Do you know anything about hand-to-hand combat?" The lion asked.

Boyd shrugged.

A bit; not much."

"Alright; get in a stance. We're gonna have a crash course real quick." Skrimir said.

Boyd spread his feet apart and held his hands in front of him, looking as though he was prepared to hit someone.

"Ready?"

The beorc nodded.

Skrimir rushed forward, twisting the human's arm around his back and forcing him to the ground, pinning the warrior beneath him. Boyd grunted, trying to kick out and free himself, but he couldn't move. The lion smirked.

"Now, for the actual lesson."

Skrimir taught Boyd several stances, as well as how to strike an enemy with his fist and feet.

"Okay, now let's try a match again." The lion said.

Boyd got in a different stance this time, and Skrimir rushed at him once more. This time, Boyd struck out, hands grasping Skrimir's and stopping the lion. However, Skrimir pushed forward and swung his leg up, hooking it around Boyd's leg and causing the warrior to collapse. The lion pinned the warrior, sitting on his lap.

"Don't expect to beat me, but that was better. Just work on those things that I taught you and you'll be fine."

Boyd nodded, and Skrimir moved around. However, this caused both male's crotches to rub together, and Boyd grunted in surprise. Skrimir stopped and reached down to the hem of Boyd's shirt, both of them silent. The warrior lifted his arms and allowed the lion to remove his shirt.

Skrimir then unbuttoned his own, sliding out of it. This removed a hard, muscled chest, a patch of red hair in between the lion's nipples. A trail of matching hair led from the lion's belly button into his pants. Skrimir then got on his knees and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off of his hips along with his boxers. This revealed a large erection surrounded by a thatch of red curls.

The lion scooted up to Boyd's chest, his shaft at the warrior's mouth. Boyd leaned up and took the head into his mouth. Skrimir grunted and ran his hands through Boyd's hair as the warrior took all of the shaft into his mouth at once. Skrimir tilted his head back and allowed the other male to continue, grunting as pleasure coursed through him.

However, as the lion felt himself growing close, he pulled away, Boyd looking up at him. Skrimir moved back so that he was between the human's legs. The laguz pulled the warrior's legs onto his broad hips, Boyd preparing himself as Skrimir guided himself to the beorc's hole. Boyd gripped his hands into fists as Skrimir slowly slipped the head of his shaft into the warrior, tilting his head back and groaning in pleasure. Boyd gritted his teeth as he was stretched wider and wider as the lion fit himself into the warrior.

Skrimir fully sheathed himself within Boyd, and then pulled out, thrusting back in. Boyd was unprepared for the sudden rush of pleasure that occurred with Skrimir thrust in, and arched his back with a gasp. Skrimir realized what he had hit, and set a rhythm, thrusting in and out of the warrior. Boyd wrapped his legs around the lion's lower back as the thrusts began to grow quicker.

Skrimir groaned and Boyd moaned loudly, the sounds of their sex bouncing from the tent's four walls.

"S-Skrimir…" Boyd moaned, and this fueled the lion even more, his thrusts gaining a faster speed so that a thin layer of sweat began to develop on his chest.

Boyd arched his back with each thrust in, not daring to move his hips and disrupt the pattern that the lion had developed. Skrimir, however, moved his hands from the beorc's legs to the other male's hands, Boyd allowing him to weave their fingers together. The warrior watched the lion through half-lidded eyes, feeling the low rumbling of his chest.

"D-Do it with me…" Skrimir groaned.

Boyd slowly began to push his hips back against Skrimir's, the lion tilting his head back and rumbling low in his chest in approval. The warrior began to increase his rhythm, shoving back against the lion, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing loudly through the tent.

Boyd found himself growing close, knew he was almost there, and then it hit him.

"Skrimir!" He cried out, and his walls clamped down around the lion's shaft as he came all over his chest, his entire body rigid as the pleasure shot through him powerfully.

Skrimir felt the walls tighten and began to thrust powerfully into the panting human. It only took a couple times, and then, with a loud roar, the lion filled the warrior with his hot seed. Boyd gasped and Skrimir collapsed on top of him. The two males laid there panting for a while, and then the lion pulled out and stood.

"Well, I hope you learned some hand-to-hand combat techniques."

Boyd nodded, red, and got dressed, leaving.

Skrimir sighed, smiling. Such a dirty little secret.


	26. Chapter 26

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirty-Four: Shinon

Shinon gasped as he felt an arrow strike his arm. He collapsed on the floor of the castle, feeling the blood oozing from the wound, hearing the sounds of battle still raging on. He then heard a flapping of wings, and looked over to see the crow king Naesala walking toward him.

"Oh, poor human; did you get struck with an arrow?"

"I can get up by myself, sub-human." Shinon snapped, trying to stand, but stumbling back down.

Naesala chuckled.

"I don't think so. But don't worry; Lady Sanaki sent me over here to get you. Apparently you're a valuable enough ally to get saved."

The king walked over to where the sniper laid and gripped the arrow that was buried in the other male's arm, yanking it out with one quick pull. Shinon gasped, the crow king getting out a vulnerary and placing it on the wound.

"You'll be fine, but you should probably sit the rest of the battle out."

Naesala then grabbed the sniper and hoisted him up bridal style, standing and taking flight.

"I…don't need a-"

"Shut up; just be glad you're getting any help at all. I could have just left you there to suffer. Someone would have probably found you eventually, but you'd have been miserable." Naesala stated.

Shinon sighed and was silent, allowing the laguz to carry him through several hallways until they reached a room. The crow landed and walked toward the door, kicking it open. He then walked in and set Shinon on the ground, turning and closing the door. The sniper looked around and saw that the room was a small treasury, already pilfered of its goods.

He then turned back to the king, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are we here?" Shinon asked.

"I won't answer any of your questions unless you address me as 'milord.' Is that clear, human?" Naesala ordered.

Shinon sighed.

"Fine; where are we…milord?"

"We are in a treasury, and we're going to stay here until the fighting dies down." The king replied, uncrossing his arms and unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Shinon questioned.

There was no response, the crow not even looking up. The sniper sighed again.

"What are you doing milord?"

"You didn't think that my services were free, did you? I didn't save you just to get nothing in return!"

"Then what do you want as payment…milord?" Shinon asked.

Naesala chuckled, walking forward and kneeling down in front of the sniper.

"I think you know, human."

He then grabbed the back of the sniper's head, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together. Shinon was in shock, not knowing what to do, then he felt the crow's tongue pushing into his mouth, and he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Naesala pulled at the sniper's shirt, pushing it open. The sniper gasped as the crow's quick fingers opened the other male's pants and slid them down his hips, revealing a hard shaft.

The king pulled away from the sniper's lips and unzipped his own pants, sliding them off. Shinon sat there gasping, and Naesala was upon him again, their lips pressed together as they fell backwards, the crow on top of the slightly smaller male. Then, Naesala slipped his hand up to Shinon's mouth, pulling away and sliding two fingers into the human's mouth, the other hand shoving the sniper's pants all the way off.

The sniper sucked on the fingers eagerly, watching the crow smirk down at him, leaning over the other male on one elbow. Then, Naesala removed the fingers and returned his lips to the sniper's, fiercely kissing him. Shinon gasped as the digits prodded his hole. He spread his legs and allowed the crow to thrust them into his tightness, Naesala's lips moving down his jaw and down to suck on his neck.

The human gasped and arched his back as the king sucked powerfully on his neck, the fingers thrusting in and out of him quickly. He was soon pushing down against them, his good arm thrown over Naesala's shoulders as pleasure coursed through him. Then, it stopped.

"Do you want me to go further, human?" The crow asked.

Shinon nodded.

"Then you must address me as I said. Moan my name!"

"Milord, please…" Shinon whispered.

Naesala smirked and removed his fingers, getting beside Shinon. The sniper lifted his leg as the crow guided his erection to the human's hole, sliding it in. Shinon gasped, Naesala pushing in until he was buried within the human. The crow wasted no time in pulling out and thrusting in again, developing a steady rhythm. Shinon moaned loudly.

"M-Milord…" He moaned.

Naesala grunted, thrusting powerfully into the younger male, gripping his leg up for a better angle. Shinon moaned loudly as the thrusts grew deep and powerful, rocking his body. The king kissed the sniper's neck, his thrusts never faltering, as the moans grew in intensity and volume from the human.

"Milord…unn…d-don't stop."

Naesala chuckled heavily, panting as sweat coated his thin form.

"Y-You h-have nothing to w-worry about, h-human…j-just keep calling m-my name…ughh…"

Shinon soon began shoving back against Naesala's thrusts, craving the crow deeper and deeper within him. His good arm clung to the crow's thick hair, one of the king's hands letting go of the sniper's leg and snaking over his hip, running through the thick red curls around the other male's hard manhood.

The sniper moaned as Naesala ran his finger through the trail that led from belly button to crotch, sliding his hand along the shaft slowly.

"M-Milord, please…"

"L-Louder…" Naesala ordered.

"M-Milord!" Shinon moaned.

The thrusts grew more powerful, the hand barely gripping the sniper's manhood before letting go.

"M-Milord…unn…"

Naesala began to grunt as his whole weight went behind the thrusts.

"M-Milord!" Shinon cried out.

Naesala gripped the shaft and began pumping it powerfully, his own manhood slamming deep within the sniper. Then, with a shaking cry, Shinon came, semen shooting forth and covering the ground. Naesala groaned as the walls tightened and his seed coated the human's walls, both males rigid as their orgasms hit.

They were both left gasping, and Naesala pulled out, standing.

"I think that that was payment."

Shinon nodded, rolling onto his back and panting.

"Stay here until your arm heals; I'm not going to rescue you again, no matter how good that just was."

The crow king shifted and flew away, leaving the sniper to think about his new dirty little secret.


	27. Chapter 27

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sothe

Wow, it's been a LONG time! I had an odd desire to start this up again; sorry this chapter is so short. If you have requests, send them my way!

P.S. If you sent me one but it hasn't been done, please send it again; my computer most of my saved emails.

* * *

Following the group's battle in the forest, Sothe eyed the new recruit Rafiel. While he had seen herons in the previous war, Sothe had seen one that was so…calm. Rafiel was a majestic creature, great white wings folded at his back as he spoke Micaiah. The conversation ended and then the heron turned and caught the thief's eyes on him. He gave Sothe a warm smile, which led Sothe to blush profusely and turn toward his tent, entering.

That night, following dinner, Sothe returned to his tent with the intent to sleep; it had been a while since the group had camped in such quiet surroundings. However, as he walked in Rafiel was there, standing and looking around curiously.

"What are you doing?" Sothe asked, pulling the tent flap back behind him.

Rafiel turned to him.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a knife or dagger; I don't plan on actual combat, but I would like one for self defense." He said.

"Oh…yeah I have an extra one, just a second." The thief replied, walking over to his box of possessions in the corner, kneeling and reaching in. He pulled out a basic knife that he thought would be fairly easy for the heron to use.

However, as he turned and began to stand, Rafiel was right behind him. Sothe gasped and stumbled, falling backward onto the floor.

"Oh, I apologize; I was just curious as to what was in the box." The heron explained, kneeling in front of Sothe.

The thief nodded, "It's fine."

Then, Rafiel reached forward for the knife in Sothe's hand. Instead of simply asking, the heron hovered completely over the thief, reaching down and pulling the knife from Sothe's hand.

"Thank you very much." He said.

However, he didn't move. Instead, Rafiel placed the knife to the side, hips still in between Sothe's raised knees. Sothe was about to suggest standing when Rafiel reached down, hand at the thief's crotch. Sothe gasped and gripped the dirt ground as Rafiel steadily dragged the zipper of the pants down, and then unbuttoned them.

"W-What are you doing?" Sothe asked shakily.

"Just relax." Rafiel replied, sliding the underwear from over the thief's crotch, causing the beorc's half-hard manhood to slide out.

The heron slid down, hands on Sothe's thighs and pushing them slightly further open, and his face was then at the thief's manhood. Rafiel took it in his hand and then opened his mouth, lips enclosing the object. Sothe stared in shock and pleasure as Rafiel began to bob his head along the quickly hardening erection, nose burying in the curls at the base.

After several minutes, however, Rafiel stood. Sothe stared, transfixed, as the laguz untied his robes and let them fall in a heap, revealing his pale, thin body. The heron then got back on his knees, now naked, and climbed into Sothe's lap. Resting his hands on the thief's lower belly, Rafiel spread his legs and lowered himself onto the erection.

Sothe groaned in pleasure as he watched, inch by inch, his shaft being enveloped by the heron's tight heat. Rafiel gasped and then was fully seated. He then rose and lowered himself back down harshly, repeating this over and over again. The slick sound of Sothe's wet erection sliding in and out of the heron filled the tent as the thief groaned and the laguz gasped in pleasure.

Then, Sothe could feel a sense of urgency flooding his senses. He took control, using his upper body to lift himself up onto his knees and push Rafiel onto the ground on his back. The thief hoisted both of the heron's legs onto his shoulders and, gripping tight, began to shove his erection in and out of the blonde.

Sothe's harsh grunts filled the tent now as Rafiel gasped. The thief allowed his hands to run over the heron's legs and then laid himself over the smaller male, hands trailing his chest, all the while his hips thrusting frantically.

"Your skin…so soft." Sothe groaned out.

Rafiel was a mess of moans, hands resting on Sothe's bare, muscled forearms and the thief planted his hands on either side of the heron's body.

"You're…so big…" Rafiel gasped out, legs wrapping around Sothe's thighs, "It feels so good to be…so full..."

Sothe shoved deeper and deeper now, feeling his climax coming. Then, Rafiel was gasping out breaths harshly and semen was coating his belly, walls contracting around the thief's erection. Sothe grunted as he came suddenly, filling the heron with his seed as he continued several more times to thrust in and out more slowly. Rafiel was left a panting mess on the floor as Sothe pulled out and sat up on his knees.

"That was…" Sothe began.

"A…dirty secret…" Rafiel responded.


	28. Chapter 28

Dirty Little Secrets

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Ike (again)

I know I've already done this pairing but I got a new request to do it with some...changes. Anyway, here you go, I hope you enjoy!

P.S. I am going to work on making the plots a bit more believable; this one was extremely difficult to do so with considering that the situation was what I was trying to incorporate.

* * *

The night following a strenuous battle, Ike walked around camp, surveying every soldier to make sure they were coming along alright. However, as he made it to the tent where Tibarn was staying, he heard a sort of whimpering noise from within. The commander peeked in from the corner and had to catch himself from making a shocked noise.

Inside, a naked Tibarn was hovering over an equally naked Leanne, gripping his manhood and attempting to push it into her. The hawk's erection was really big though; so big that even with her legs spread wide, Leanne was gasping in pain as he tried to force it inside. Ike turned to leave, but suddenly Tibarn spoke.

"No need to flee, Ike; come in."

Ike froze, not knowing whether or not to enter the tent or pretend that he hadn't heard the kind and run.

"Don't be shy, Ike; come in."

Tibarn's voice was reassuring, and for some reason the beorc couldn't quite pinpoint, it drew him in. So he pulled the tent flap in and entered. Tibarn pulled out of Leanne and turned to the commander, unashamed of his nudity.

"I've heard, Ike, that you have held company with Caineghis before." Tibarn began, "So surely you would be able to deal with a man of my…girth, for lack of a better word."

Ike felt his throat dry up. He had slept with Caineghis once; it had been quite a painful experience due to the massive size of the king's manhood. However, it wasn't that much bigger then Tibarn's, who was currently proposing that Ike pleasure him.

"Why don't you get on your knees and take a little closer look? Maybe that'll help sway you…" Tibarn said, walking forward.

Ike didn't move, and when Tibarn put a heavy hand on his shoulder, pushing him down, he obliged. Ike's eyes locked with Leanne's, the heron watching silently, legs still spread wide. Ike gripped the base of the shaft with his hand, guiding the head into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it. Tibarn eased his hands through Ike's hair as the commander sank down slowly on the shaft; he could only fit about half of it into his mouth.

After a few careful moves and licks of his tongue, the commander began to get very turned on. He opened his closed eyes and saw Leanne figuring herself lazily from a sitting position atop a desk, watching the scene before her. Tibarn then suddenly hooked his hands under Ike's arms and pulled him to his feet. The hawk pulled at the commander's clothing, stripping him down. Ike helped, eyes locked on Leanne who was now massaging her crotch softly.

Finally, Ike was down to only his boots, which he didn't bother to kick off as Tibarn turned him around, moving them so that they were right in front of Leanne, who still hadn't spoken. Tibarn urged Ike to bend forward, the commander finding himself very close to Leanne. He placed his hands on either side of the desk beside the heron's spread legs, the female not flitching as she watched Tibarn spread the human's cheeks with one hand and grab his manhood in the other.

Tibarn guided himself to Ike's entrance, the commander waiting patiently.

"Here we go, Ike." Tibarn warned as the thick head breeched the human.

Ike gasped as he was spread wide, arching his back and spreading his legs further to accommodate the size of the king. Tibarn eased further in, nearly halfway, groaning as the tight heat encased his shaft. That was when Ike felt hands on the back of his head, pushing him downward. He looked up to see Leanne was the one doing so, guiding the commander to her womanhood.

Ike was too weak to resist as Tibarn, now almost completely sheathed within him, was causing his legs to grapple at the sheer girth of his erection. So he lowered his face into Leanne's crotch, finding himself lapping at the wet entrance. Tibarn pulled out and pushed back in, large hands on Ike's hips contrasting with the heron's small hands running through the human's hair.

Ike pleasured Leanne as well as he could, tongue massaging her womanhood as Tibarn began a steady rhythm of thrusts, groaning loudly. Leanne began to moan softly as the commander continued, hands steadying her thrusting hips as pleasure coursed through her. Ike reached a hand forward and fingered Leanne slowly alongside his tongue once he became comfortable with the hawk king's size. Tibarn's thrusting became slightly quicker, Ike adding another finger into Leanne as his own pleasure intensified.

Then, Leanne was pulling Ike's fingers out of her, pushing his back away. Ike allowed this, not strong enough to refuse as the hawk king rocked his hips more forcefully. The heron got down from the desk and knelt in front of the commander, whose hands had returned to steadying himself on the desk. Leanne gripped Ike's leaking manhood and slowly took it in her mouth, the commander groaning as he received pleasure both ways.

It was becoming overwhelming; Tibarn's large manhood filling him deep and pushing against his prostate, Leanne taking him so deep that the thick curls at the base brushed her nose. Ike groaned loudly, and then Tibarn's hands were against his chest, pulling back fully against the king's firm, warm body as the thrusts grew deep and relentless. Leanne didn't stop, moving with the two males and continuing her ministrations.

Ike felt that deep pressure building in his lower stomach and he began gasping, the pleasure completely overtaking him. Then he was coming with moans, semen filling Leanne's mouth full as Tibarn groaned loudly into his ear as his walls contracted around the hawk's erection, causing him to come as well.

Ike became lightheaded, held up only by Tibarn's arms as the king thrust lazily several more times into the human, Leanne licking his shaft clean. Finally, Tibarn pulled out and Leanne stood. The king let go of Ike, who barely caught himself.

"Thank you very much, Ike; I don't know what I would have done without you." Tibarn said with a smile, gathering the commander's clothes for him, "You're free to sleep here if you're too tired to walk back to your tent."

Ike shook his head, "No, I can make it."

It had been a long night, and he wanted to mull over this little secret from his own bed.


End file.
